


León valiente de fuego

by AlesaBe19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Dark Harry, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Prince house, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slash, Slytherin, gemelos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesaBe19/pseuds/AlesaBe19
Summary: La verdad sea dicha. Cuando los niños de primer año llegaron al gran comedor de Hogwarts en 1991, y después fueron seleccionados, nadie podía decir que había alguien que sobresaliera tanto como Henry Potter, el niño que vivió, claro hasta que Leonard Prince subió al banquillo.AU Harry PotterGemelos PotterHarry Potter - Leonard Prince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. El niño sin padres

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia. 
> 
> Antes de comenzar debo de aclarar que esta historia será Henry Potter x Leonard Prince (Harry Potter). Esto debido a que existen muchas historias de los gemelos Potter donde el gemelo de Harry se enamora de este, pero tal amor no florece.
> 
> Por lo que esta historia girará entorno a estos dos. Aunque Leonard será más un Harry!Dark.  
> Más aclaraciones al final ¡comencemos!

Música invadía el ambiente, lentas notas que flotaban en el aire, compañeras perfectas del baile tradicional que algunos adultos realizaban a mitad del salón en parejas. Conversaciones vueltas murmullos interrumpiendo de vez en cuando por la poca gente que creía que el baile no era una forma adecuada de pasar el tiempo en una fiesta de tan alta importancia como aquella. 

Los anfitriones, una de las parejas más reconocidas en la alta sociedad mágica de Londres, paseaban entre la gente, sonriendo y saludando, preguntando por la comodidad y disfrute de los invitados. Deteniéndose en los magos y brujas más importantes para tener una pequeña conversación de cortesía antes de alejarse y seguir supervisando cómo avanzaba su reunión. 

El salón, iluminado por un candelabro de cristal justo en medio y algunas antorchas en las paredes, exhibía una exquisita decoración acorde al invierno, la época del año que se podía apreciar a través de los cristales de los ventanales. Tocados de cristal blanco junto con luces plata podían ser encontrados en cada rincón y pared. Un mantel blanco con bordados dorados posaba en la mesa donde lo tradicional brillaba por su papel principal en los platos del buffet, con una charola llena de copas de vino blanco en la orilla derecha.

Narcissa Malfoy observó, con frialdad característica de las brujas sangre pura, la mesa de bocadillos continua al buffet, casi vacía. Apenas levantando una ceja perfectamente maquillada buscó a los culpables de que los pequeños aperitivos desaparecieran antes de cumplida la segunda hora de fiesta. El culpable no estaba tan lejos de la escena del crimen.

A solo un metro de la mesa, formando un semicírculo, un grupo de niños hablaban entre ellos, la gran mayoría con platos llenos de algunos de los bocadillos, pero lo que hizo a Narcissa detener su marcha y con ella la de su esposo, Lucius Malfoy, eran un par de niños, que tal parecía que en vez de tomar aperitivos suficientes para aligerar el hambre, habían decidido poner a prueba la cantidad de aperitivos que podían sostenerse en una torre sobre un plato sin ayuda de magia. 

Lucius la detuvo antes de que diera siquiera un paso en dirección al grupo de niños.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, cariño?— preguntó con voz suave, como si le estuviera diciendo lo bella que se veía en aquella túnica de gala azul con bordados plata

—No pienso seguir aguantando esa actitud tan... Poco decorosa Lucius, menos cerca de ellos— contestó con el mismo tono en que se agradece un halago, el hombre mostró una sonrisa enamorada antes de abrazar a su esposa

—Calma, Cissy, es su primer baile formal, deja a ambos divertirse— susurró en el oído de la dama que mostró una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos—deja de preocuparte, los dos estarán bien, créeme— el abrazo se deshizo y la pareja compartió una mirada profunda antes de retomar el recorrido que ya habían planteado desde antes, alejándose del grupo de niños y la vacía mesa de bocadillos que con un chasquido volvió a llenarse.

Uno de los niños detectó el cambio de magia en el aire, una habilidad que desde siempre lo había acompañado. Un ligero escalofrío que lo hizo mirar a la mesa de bocadillos y mostrar una pequeña y discreta sonrisa al ver unos brillos azules nadar en el aire.

—¿... eso es cierto?— sus ojos volvieron a la conversación, una niña de voz chillona, con túnicas verde manzana resaltando sus ojos verde olivo le miraba con su nariz elevada, por el rabillo del ojo observo el movimiento brusco que quiso pasar por elegante a su costado

—Creí que aún no cruzabamos la línea de confianza donde nos decíamos este tipo de cosas, Parkinson— intervinó el niño a su lado, de cabellos rubios y piel palida, ojos grises y túnicas doradas. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir otro cambio en la magia, esta vez en Draco, su mejor amigo.

—¿En serio? O en realidad no quieres decirlo, por lo que sé, nosotros somo socios, así que existe la suficiente confianza para que pueda saber esto, Draco— el cambio fue más evidente esta vez, temiendo una explosión de magia accidental por parte del niño y un posible regaño de su tía Cissy cuando la fiesta terminará se adelanto a la respuesta que el niño pudo haber pensado e intervinó en la conversación

—Si esta en mi poder y creó que es justo, responderé sus preguntas, señorita Parkinson— las reacciones en el grupo de niños fueron diferentes y variadas. No creyó alguna vez que las fiestas que sus tíos celebraban cada invierno eran así de alborotadas

Pansy Parkinson se cruzó de brazos y mostró una sonrisa de burla que no podía creer una niña de siete años conociera. Daphne Greengrass lo miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos verde mientras su hermana Astoria miraba nerviosa a su alrededor. Blaise Zabini lo miró con aburrimiento al igual que Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, estos últimos comiendo a montones los bocadillos que su tía había escogido para la mesa de aperitivos.

—Muy bien— exclamó con voz prepotente la niña Parkinson acercándose a él con paso elegante

—¿Por qué nadie aquí sabe de tus padres, Prince? — preguntó con un tono presumido —Todos aquí conocemos a nuestros padres, los señores Greengrass— la niña apunto a un par de señores que bailaban —Los señores Parkinson— apuntó a una pareja que hablaba con una mujer de túnicas rojas —la señora Zabini, los señores Crabbe y Goyle. Ni que decir de los señores Malfoy, así que ¿Donde están los tuyos?— 

Al final del discurso la mirada de Pansy Parkinson le hizo frente a la de Leonard Prince, heredero de la ancestral familia Prince, una mirada compuesta de dos ojos verde jade, brillantes, que resaltaban en la piel pálida junto al largo cabello negro que caía en rizos poco definidos que cada mañana eran difíciles de peinar. Y Leonard solo mostró una sonrisa tímida.

—Tienen trabajo que hacer, mucho más que los Parkinson me temo—

|• León valiente de fuego •|•

|• Capítulo 1 •|•

  
  


—Supongo que fue mejor de lo que esperaba—

Hubo una queja general que hizo a Narcissa reconsiderar sus anteriores palabras. La sonrisa paciente de su marido la hizo mirar con afecto a los dos niños en la mesa, ambos sentados frente a ella. 

—Bueno, llegó un punto en el que pensé que ambos colarían una escoba a la fiesta y cuando se aburrieran saldrían volando por el balcón sin despedirse— esta vez no hubo ningún ruido en respuesta, y esto hizo a Narcissa sentirse peor que si alguno de los niños hubieran contestado con algún comentario poco educado para después abandonar el desayuno. La mujer arrugó el entrecejo mirando a Lucius. Su marido se encontraba a su lado derecho, tomando su taza de café matutina mientras leía el periódico 

Narcissa le dio un pequeño golpe por debajo de la mesa 

—Si, lo que Cissy quiere decir, es que nadie pudo advertir que la fiesta terminaría de este modo— aclaró el hombre con una sonrisa torcida mientras sentía su pantorrilla pulsar debajo de la mesa. Ambos niños levantaron la vista de sus desayunos con diferentes grados de sospecha, Narcissa sintió algo de alivio al ver una verdadera muestra de atención de parte de ambos niños.

Desde que la fiesa de la noche anterior terminó con Leonard debajo de una furiosa señorita Parkinson que no dejó de rasguñarlo donde podía y una horda de niños alentandola, ninguno de sus dos niños había hablado. Incluso cuando Narcissa los reprendió ligeramente por lo que sea que hubieran hecho, por que estaba segura de que ellos tenían la culpa, ni Draco o Leonard la contradijeron o interrumpieron, y eso era peor que las rabietas.

—Parkinson es una fastidiosa— a Narcissa no le sorprendió que el primero en hablar fuera Draco, su hijo gozaba de una impaciencia titánica que desgraciadamente había heredado de Lucius, Leo a su lado se removió en el asiento

—No es educado hablar así de las damas, Draco— reprendió ligeramente Lucius doblando el periódico para poner más atención en la charla

—No es grosero si hablo de Parkinson— repuso mirando con rabia el pan integral de su plato. Narcissa agudizó la mirada

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué hizo la señorita Parkinson para que se ganara el insulto de _"fastidiosa"_?— preguntó con aire calmado, los ojos grises de su hijo la miraron con sospecha antes de ver a Leo, el niño de cabello azabache agachó la mirada unos segundos antes de levantarla decidido

—Me llamó hijo bastardo— la taza que Narcissa sostenía cayó al suelo y el sonido de la porcelana rota dio pasó a un silencio incómodo, Lucius y su esposa compartieron una mirada preocupada unos segundos

—Se los dije—afirmó Draco llamando la atención de ambos adultos —una fastidiosa— y como si nadie hubiera dicho nada, el niño siguió comiendo su desayuno y Leo le imitó

·|• León valiente de fuego •|•

Había cosas que la sociedad mágica aún no era capaz de aceptar, sobretodo los temas de sangre mágica eran muy delicados de tocar. Era una realidad bastante desagradable pero así era el mundo, al menos el mágico de Gran Bretaña, según sabía en América eran más paranoicos con el tema. Pero ese no era el punto, solo había regresado a una cuestión que desde hace mucho no recordaba

¿Cómo un padre podía despreciar a su hijo? 

Recordó a su propio padre y creyó encontrar una respuesta poco convincente que transformó su disgusto a algo más grande que no importaba que su gesto siempre indiferente esta vez se viera afectado por las emociones que explotaban dentro suyo. Ni que empujara un mago o dos mientras se abría camino entre la multitud que abundaba en el lugar. Pudo asegurar que algunos de los niños eran estudiantes de Hogwarts en busca de materiales antes de regresar al colegio al finalizar las vacaciones de invierno. Cuando entró en el boticario su paciencia ya estaba al límite

—Severus— la mayoría de los clientes de la tienda miraron en su dirección al escucharlo, algunos de inmediato volvieron a sus asuntos y otros mantuvieron la mirada, sin embargo el mago que había llamado se mantuvo de espaldas, escogiendo algunas ramas de romero en una caja. Ahí mismo su paciencia se terminó. Con paso lento se acercó y en cuánto estuvo a su alcance sostuvo con fuerza una de las manos del hombre —¿Por qué no contestas mis cartas ni las llamadas por flu?—preguntó con voz dura

El contrario siguió escogiendo ramas con la otra mano libre —¡Severus!—

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, Lucius, pero soy profesor y estamos a mitad del año escolar, mi tiempo es escaso y muy importante como para usarlo en banalidades— el patriarca Malfoy rechinó los dientes mientras soltaba la mano que sujetaba

—¿Banalidades, Severus?— preguntó con tono suave a pesar de sentir las inmensas ganas de golpear al hombre —Yo creo que tu hijo no es ningún tema banal que podemos discutir solo cuando tengas tiempo— para sorpresa de nadie, Severus Snape, un hombre de ojos oscuros, piel cetrina y cabello lacio ignoró lo dicho por el hombre rubio. En vez de eso se dedicó a dejar en el mostrador de la tienda los productos que había terminado de escoger.

—¿Me podrías dar la cuenta, por favor?— preguntó al dueño de la tienda que había estado escuchando el altercado entre los dos magos, con incomodidad obedeció. Lucius arrugó el entrecejo y espero con otra reserva de paciencia (la de emergencia) a que el hombre terminará de comprar.

Cuando la bolsa con ingredientes estuvo en la mano de Severus y los galeones suficientes para cubrir el gasto en el mostrador, Lucius sacó al hombre de túnicas oscuras arrastrando, sin darle oportunidad alguna de que pudiera escapar.

Al salir al callejón Diagón Lucius se aseguró de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, esperando alcanzar el punto de aparición antes de que la mente brillante de Severus se iluminara y un plan de escape fuera ejecutado.

—¡Sueltame Lucius! Debo de volver al castillo— el reclamó hizo a Lucius suspirar de alivio, aquello significaba que había sorprendido a Severus con la guardia baja. 

—Lo harás una vez hayas visto a tu hijo y le digas que deseas un feliz año nuevo— declaró con firmeza avanzando entre la gente, la esperanza de estar a pocos metros de la zona de aparición le hizo sonreír hasta que una pequeña onda de magia cruda lo hizo soltar la mano que sujetaba.

Con una maldición atorada en la garganta miró a Severus Snape huir después de tener un brote de magia accidental provocada por su miedo a dar la cara al hijo que abandonó.

·|• León valiente de fuego •|•

—¡Se esta comportando como un niño! ¡Tan inmaduro!— el florero sobre la chimenea explotó y Lucius no pensó que lo fuera a extrañar, era de su padre después de todo, una de las pocas cosas que aun rondaban por ahí. Sirvió un generoso trago de whisky de fuego en un vaso y se lo tendió a su mujer.

Narcissa tenía la apariencia desalineada, como pocas veces Lucius tuvo el placer de verla, algunos mechones de cabello rubio escapaban del intrincado peinado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos azules brillando en furia. Tomó el vaso que le ofrecían y de un trago hizo desaparecer la mitad del liquido servido. Lucius silbó.

—¡Irresponsable! ¿¡Cómo fue que nos convenció para que consintieramos su actitud tan desobligada!?— la bruja dio otra vuelta a la sala agitando las manos con indignación hasta que reparó nuevamente en el vaso de vidrio en su mano y la otra mitad dorada desapareció de la vista de Lucius —¡Maldito Severus Snape!—

—Cissy— susurró con tono cansado, faltaba una hora para que Lucius tuviera que ir a despertar a los chicos para apreciar, en familia, el primer amanecer del año nuevo.

Había sido una noche especialmente melancólica, no estuvo presente el usual alboroto que armaban Draco y Leo, no desde la fiesta que salió mal. Incluso ambos niños habían pedido ir a dormir en vez de esperar el amanecer despiertos como años anteriores. Debido a la privacidad que esto les brindo a los adultos Lucius pensó que beber algo en la biblioteca sería agradable, claro que no contaba con la excelente memoria de Narcissa y el rencor que su esposa estaba guardando contra Severus, el padre de Leo

—¡No trates de justificarlo solo porque es tu amigo, Lucius!—el rubio no negó ni aceptó nada, como buen político que era, en cambio miró a Narcissa dar otra vuelta por la habitación

—Seguramente en unos años, cuando Leo vaya a Hogwarts...—comenzó con voz tranquila y suave, sin presionar nada. Narcissa de inmediato le dio una mirada que le indicaba claramente que no siguiera hablando si quería dormir en su habitación la próxima semana

—Ustedes son tan insensibles— acusó Narcissa acercándose a la mesa para rellenar su trago, Lucius miró la acción con una ceja alzada pero no comentó nada —¿De qué otra forma sería si no? Ustedes no llevaban nueve meses en el vientre a sus hijos. Les da igual— la primera mitad del líquido encontró su camino al estómago de la rubia —Todos ustedes, ¡ingratos! ¿Sabes que haremos? Lo adoptaremos— el patriarca Malfoy tuvo un pequeño shock

—¿Adoptar?— repitió confundido

—Adoptar Lucius. Que Leo viva aquí definitivamente, no regresando un mes al año a esa cueva que Severus llama casa donde su padre lo trata igual que a los muebles. Que use nuestro apellido— la otra mitad siguió a la primera mientras Lucius pensaba las acciones y consecuencias del plan de su esposa 

—Pero no creo que Severus...—

—¡No pongas pretextos, Lucius! ¿Crees que después de tratar así a su hijo va a negarnos la adopción? Sería muy hipócrita de su parte, además ya casi somos sus padres ¿no crees? Pasa aquí todo el año escolar, toma las tutorías con Draco, y ambos se llevan bien— explicó la mujer con la sencillez que el alcohol otorga. Lucius que no había tomado más que medio vaso acarició su frente pensativo

—¿Prince-Malfoy? ¿solo Malfoy y que el apellido Prince se pierda? ¿Y qué dices de lo que sucedió en la fiesta? Solo conseguiremos que los rumores sobre que Leo es un hijo bastardo se confirmen al darle nuestro apellido sin ninguna duda— Narcissa acercó un tercer vaso a sus labios pero no tomó el whisky, sus ojos entrecerrados en reflexión, considerando la situación que Lucius mencionó

—No dejaré que Severus lastime más a Leo, no lo haré Lucius, suficiente tiene el niño sin tener a su madre— la mirada azul de Narcissa volvió a arder, esta vez en determinación —lo que Severus hace es casi bárbaro. Dile que está bien, que ya no lo buscaras, que las cartas se terminan y las llamadas por flu también. Dile que ya no tiene nada que lo obligue a cargar con Leo— Lucius miro a su mujer con la sorpresa impresa en su mirada

—Cissy...— comenzó pero Narcissa le detuvo con un gesto de mano

—No Lucius, Leo no es una lechuza que solo necesita agua y comida para vivir, es un niño, y Severus no es lo suficientemente mago para poder hacerle frente a la responsabilidad de ser padre— Lucius miró a su mujer beber del vaso con una calma escalofriante. 

—Supongo que no hará mucha diferencia— contestó con tono bajo bebiendo de su olvidado trago

El matrimonio Malfoy no volvió a hablar, concentrados en sus propios pensamientos como para poder entablar una conversación entre ellos. Así que no supuso problema para un par de chiquillos alejarse de la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca y regresar escaleras arriba a las habitaciones. 

·|• León valiente de fuego •|•

El año de 1987 terminó sin pena ni gloria en la mansión Malfoy. Lo mismo sucedió con 1988, 1989 y 1990. O eso sintió Leo.

Desde aquella madrugada en que su tía Cissy decidió que su padre no era apto para cuidar de él los días se volvieron un flash de horas enteras en la mansión siendo un miembro más de la familia, como antes, pero esta vez dejándole en claro que sus padrinos, a quienes les decía tíos de cariño, esperaban de él lo mismo que esperaban de Draco e incluso más.

Su tía Cissy le había dicho, a mitad del desayuno del primero de enero, lo que decidió sobre su tutoría. No supo si sentirse bien o mal de que su padre no se opusiera y firmará sin decir nada los papeles que volvían legalmente a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy sus tutores hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y que lo deslindaban del control de la herencia Prince que fue pasada en su totalidad a Leo. No hubo despedidas ni pedidos de verse algunos días. Severus Snape simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin darle una mirada. 

Desde entonces Leo se sintió un poco más familiarizado con la rutina en Malfoy Manor, y una real obligación para hacer a sus tíos sentirse orgullosos de él. Así que en su segundo baile formal, durante el equinoccio de primavera, se disculpó formalmente con Parkinson que, al saber del cambio de tutores de Leo y posterior adquisición del título de Lord Prince con el legado de la fortuna y propiedades siendo administradas por los Malfoy, aceptó su disculpa para quedar en buenos términos. 

Lecciones sobre como administrar una casa y los negocios comenzaron poco después bajo la entera supervisión de su tío Lucius y lecciones de etiqueta con su tía Cissy. Más bailes de equinoccios y solsticios se celebraron con Leonard entablando conversaciones con los demás Lores y Ladies en vez de estar con los demás niños. Comenzó a ser reconocido por su situación familiar, huérfano (pues se reveló que los padres del niño habían muerto años antes en la guerra quedando al cuidado de sus padrinos, y para cualquiera que dudará, un pergamino de herencia mostraba la pureza de sangre de sus dos padres), con la protección de los Malfoy, miles de galeones en varias bóvedas de Gringrotts y propiedades por todo el mundo.

Una apuesta segura en la sociedad sangre pura para todos aquellos que tuvieran una hija cercana a la edad del niño. E incluso hijos.

Pero se toparon con pared cuando Lord Malfoy negó imponer un contrato de matrimonio sobre el niño, alegando que el propio muchacho aceptaría propuestas cuando fuera mayor de edad. Entonces los Lores recurrieron al plan B, enviando a sus hijos a las fiestas y ordenando que se hicieran amigos de Leo, que resultó ser muy maduro para su edad y bastante selectivo con sus amistades, siempre teniendo al niño Malfoy cerca y alejando a los demás niños que querían un pedazo del 'Príncipe de hielo' sin conseguir algo más que una mirada de desdén o aburrimiento. 

Así que cuando fue confirmado que Leonard Prince asistiría a Hogwarts se desató el caos en las casas sangre pura. Todas pensando en una forma de conseguir estar en el círculo de confianza de Prince, instruyendo a sus herederos a ser gentiles y amables con el muchacho.

Deseando poner sus manos en la fortuna Prince.

-

_ —Prince, Leonard— el comedor permaneció en silencio. Todos esperando a saber por la selección del 'Príncipe de hielo'  _

_ Ojos desde todos lados sobre el niño _

_ —¡Slytherin!—  _


	2. El niño que vivió

Se decía que el destino era muy caprichoso e incomprensible, haciendo lo que quiere con quien quiere. 

Siempre sintió que el destino la tenía contra él. Primero poniéndolo en un hogar con dos padres borrachos y buenos para nada, después matando a sus padres para que terminara con sus tíos. Solo para al final volverlo un...  _ Fenómeno _ . Porque no había otra forma de llamar a las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor, como que su cabello creciera de la noche a la mañana, volver el cabello de su profesor azul, aparecer en el techo de la escuela cuando segundos antes estaba escapando de su primo Dudley, hablar con una serpiente y después desaparecer un vidrio. 

Seguramente había alguien riéndose de su desgracia en algún lugar, burlándose de su mala suerte. O eso pensaba hasta que comenzaron las cartas. Primero una, luego otra, luego tres, después cinco, docenas más y una centena llegó por la chimenea. Solo había leído el sobre de la primera, pero estaba seguro que todas las demás decían lo mismo 

_ Señor H. Potter _

_ Alacena debajo de la escalera _

_ Privet Drive, 4  _

_ Little Whinging _

_ Surrey _

Alguien lo estaba buscando, a él, y parecía que tío Vernon nunca quisiera entregarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo buscaba? ¿Para qué? Y entonces sus respuestas llegaron tocando a la puerta de la casa que habían rentado, en medio de una tormenta y en vísperas de su cumpleaños.

Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Y entonces no había tenido padres borrachos, si no un par de padres amorosos y responsables que le dejaron una generosa cantidad de dinero, no habían muerto en un accidente, y no era un fenómeno ¡Era un mago! ¡Henry Potter no era un niño extraño! Solo era un niño mágico, que tenía magia ¡Que podía hacer magia! Por primera vez no odiaba su suerte ¡Era genial! 

Y Hagrid no había dejado el asunto ahí. Si no que también lo había traído aquí, al  _ callejón Diagon _ . Le mostró que no era una broma, que de verdad la magia existía, que había magos y brujas como él. Y que las cartas eran para que fuera a  _ Hogwarts _ ¡Una escuela mágica! Con más niños iguales a él

Sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. El pensamiento de que podría lograrlo con magia lo hizo estremecerse y se obligó a calmarse, no quería morir en semejante momento. Sus gestos llamaron la atención de una bruja que iba saliendo del local frente al que se había detenido, pues Hagrid, mareado por el viaje en los carritos de  _ Gringotts _ , lo había dejado frente a  _ Madame Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión _ para que comprara su uniforme mientras regresaba al  _ Caldero Chorreante _ para comprar algo para el mareo. 

Hasta ese momento Henry había sido abordado nuevamente por la emoción de los acontecimientos ¡Y solo habían pasado cerca de 14 horas! Cuando un hombre de cabello platinado salió del local de túnicas y lo miro con cierto desdén fue que se decidió a por fin entrar. 

El local estaba oscuro y rollos de tela estaban por aquí y por allá, llenando las paredes, no había nadie a la vista lo que logró ponerlo nervioso ¿Tal vez no había nadie en este momento? Pero el recuerdo de la gente saliendo lo convenció de que no, siguió caminando hasta el fondo, donde el murmullo de unas voces le indicó el camino.

Repentinamente llegó a una especie de sala donde varios maniquíes modelaban ropas de mago llenando las paredes, al centro se alzaban dos banquillos, sobre cada uno estaba un niño, en el de la derecha estaba un niño de cabello rubio, aburrido, jugando con las mangas mientras el niño de la izquierda, de cabello negro se mostraba indiferente. Ambos estaban siendo atendidos por dos señoras que ponían agujas por aquí y por allá en las telas.

Henry encontró un banquillo cerca donde se sentó a esperar, pues no hubo señales de otra bruja que pudiera atenderlo a él

—¿Y cómo meteremos las escobas a Hogwarts?— Preguntó el niño rubio de repente, a Henry le pareció extraño descubrir que sus ojos eran grises

—La escoba, ya te dije que esperaré hasta el próximo año— respondió con desdén el azabache, Henry notó que el rubio bufaba con fastidio 

—Vamos Leo, no seas tan estirado, un año sin volar ¿no te duele pensar en eso?— preguntó arrastrando las palabras, a Henry le pareció que el llamado Leo estaba harto del asunto por su suspiro cansado

—Claro que sí, pero de nada sirve que lleve una si no voy a poder volar libremente— respondió, el niño rubio quiso protestar, pero la llegada de otra bruja se llevó la atención de Henry

—Hola, ¿Buscas túnicas para Hogwarts?— preguntó con una sonrisa amable, Henry, sorprendido por su repentina aparición solo pudo asentir —Muy bien, por favor pásate a este lado, sube al banquillo y en un segundo comenzaremos— Henry hizo lo pedido, subió al banquillo llamando la atención de ambos niños, pues había quedado frente a ellos, de cerca, notó que el chico de cabello azabache tenía ojos verdes, de un tono oscuro

Intimidado por la atención Henry solo fue capaz de mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa que fue correspondida por Leo, mientras que el niño rubio torció los labios al ver su vestimenta. Henry de inmediato fue abordado por la bruja de antes que puso una túnica sobre su cabeza y varias agujas fueron en su dirección, flotando, Henry se entretuvo mirando los objetos moverse sin que ninguna mano los tocará

Repentinamente un carraspeo llamó su atención, miró al frente encontrando la mirada verde del llamado Leo —Así que a Hogwarts ¿no?—preguntó con voz tranquila, Henry dió un pequeño brinco antes de ver inseguro a Leo 

¿Tal vez podía por fin hacer amigos? Dudley ya no estaría detrás de él junto con su grupo de amigos para acosarlo y espantar sus amistades. Con la nueva resolución de que podría tener dos nuevos amigos contestó

—Si— como si ese fuera un permiso, Leo lo inspeccionó paseando su mirada por su persona incomodando a Henry, su cabello azabache era un desastre que nunca podía ser domado y, según su tía Petunia, lo hacía ver como un vagabundo, su piel un poco morena no tenía ningún pero que sus lentes horribles pegados con cinta tenían. Además de que vestía la ropa de Dudley. Avergonzado bajó un poco la mirada

—Pareces... desorientado—Henry escuchó claramente como el niño rubio carraspeó para aclararse la garganta lo que hizo que levantase la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verde oscuro, todavía incómodo decidió ver los utensilios que flotaban en el aire

—Solo... esto es algo nuevo—murmuró mirando la cinta métrica

—Así que nacido de muggles ¿no?— asumió el rubio con voz burlona, el chico hizo una mueca al reconocer la palabra que había usado Hagrid para referirse a sus tíos. Suavemente negó

—No, eran un mago y una bruja si a eso te refieres— Leo levantó una ceja intrigado, casi como los profesores cuando Henry contestaba bien algo y al segundo siguiente lo arruinaba con otra cosa evitando que Dudley fuera con el cuento a sus tíos. Pero los profesores presionaba el tema.

—¿Entonces porque no sabes del mundo mágico?— la pregunta salió de sus labios con tono sospechoso, Henry se sintió enojado

—Porque ambos están muertos— respondió con frialdad, Leo torció un poco los labios

—Oh... lo siento— escuchó la disculpa del rubio que decidió darle un codazo a su compañero, Henry de inmediato junto el entrecejo

—No lo hagas, no quiero su lástima—demandó con gélida voz, Leo sonrió por la cara ofendida que el rubio puso por sus palabras

—Si te consuela, mi madre también—murmuró Leo, el rubio bufó mientras Henry se sentía más enojado

—Ciertamente eso no lo consuela— declaró el de ojos grises con veneno en la voz

—Cállate Draco—demandó Leo que tenía arrugada la nariz en claro descontento, él mismo casi la arruga al percatarse de que ambos poseían el mismo tic para mostrar molestia

—Ya está el de ustedes, jovencitos —interrumpió una de las costureras con dos paquetes en sus brazos, Leo asintió mientras bajaba y tomaba el de arriba, el llamado Draco sólo tomó el suyo antes de caminar a la salida, Henry se mostró un poco más relajado por que ambos niños se iban 

—Entonces supongo que nos vemos en Hogwarts, adiós— se despidió Leo rápidamente antes de seguir a su compañero que lo esperaba

Henry no se molesto en contestar, enojado por el trato que Leo tuvo con él. ¿Como diablos se supone que decir que tu madre también murió hace a alguien que perdió sus dos padres sentir mejor? No lo sabía

Después de un rato la bruja que lo estaba midiendo le entregó su paquete y por fin pudo salir, encontrando a Hagrid esperando junto con dos helados. A Henry no le supo tan bien como imaginó

  * **_|• León valiente de fuego •|•_**
  * **_|• Capítulo 2 •|•_**



  
  


—¿Seguro que llevas todo, dragón?— Leo soltó la carcajada y de inmediato un zapato fue a parar a su cabeza, maldijo en voz baja la buena puntería de Draco mientras cerraba el baúl donde llevaba todas sus cosas, era negro con detalles plata y sus iniciales grabadas en una placa brillante, mientras que el de Draco, que también estaba por cerrar, era verde oscuro con detalles dorados y figuras de dragones grabados 

—¡Ya te dije si, madre! Y no me llames así— reclamó el rubio mirando con rencor a Leo que simplemente tomó su baúl y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí 

—No seas tan malo con tía Cissy, dragoncito— se burló en voz alta y en cuanto escuchó la puerta de la recámara abrirse nuevamente emprendió huida a toda velocidad, al llegar abajo fue recibido por Lucius que aunque le vio sospechosamente no lo reprendió por correr, cosa que lo alivió, Lucius no era tan estricto con el comportamiento cuando estaban solos, solía decir que los niños tenían que tener tiempo para eso, ser niños, su tía Cissy completaba la escena diciendo que tanto ella como Lucius no habían tenido bonitas infancias y no querían que ellos sufrieran lo mismo, aunque para Leo era algo tarde para preocuparse por ello

Lucius caminó por los pasillos con Leo siguiéndolo de cerca hasta que llegaron a la sala donde estaba la chimenea, por fin era 1ro de septiembre y tanto él como Draco tomarían el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts, su nuevo hogar por los próximos siete años —Cuídalo mucho, Leo, y cuídate tú también— susurró el rubio dándole un escaso abrazo por los hombros que Leo recibió con muchas ansias. Los nervios lo tenían al límite desde que llegó su carta de Hogwarts, sabiendo que cuando llegara al colegio mágico, volvería a ver a Severus Snape, después de tantos años, el solo pensamiento lo hizo apretar a Lucius con más fuerza y de verdad agradeció que su tutor no dijera nada.

Cuando se separaron apareció Narcissa en las escaleras con un atuendo casual, y por casual significaba algo costoso que gritaba su estatus de Lady Malfoy en color café con una capa negra y bordados elaborados en hilos negros. Leo sonrió al ver a su tío sonreír con verdadera coquetería a su esposa. 

—Cissy, tan hermosa como siempre— elogió Lucius tomando la mano que su esposa ofrecía y depositó un suave beso en el torso

—Si, si, se quieren y se procuran, nos quedó claro ¿Ya podemos irnos?— interrumpió Draco en medio de gruñidos bajando con dificultad su baúl. Leo se tomó la libertad de girar los ojos con fastidio mientras agitaba su varita sin rastreador y flotaba el baúl hasta donde estaba el suyo, Draco levantó la barbilla ofendido

—Eres imposible Draco, y aún falta mucho para que sean las once— exclamó con firmeza ante el apuro del otro, Draco entonces le sacó la lengua 

—Nunca está de más llegar temprano, Leo, y Draco, no seas grosero, nunca debes de perder la compostura frente a las provocaciones— regañó Narcissa a ambos, Leo asintió solemne, sintiéndose culpable por su actitud tan poco tolerante de los últimos días producto de sus nervios, mientras Draco bufó ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de su madre —Ahora, vamos— la mujer de cabellos rubios se acercó a la chimenea de su sala, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y gritando su destino desapareció, Leo fue el siguiente seguido de Draco y al último Lucius

Cuando todos estuvieron frente a un tren escarlata que dejaba salir una nube de vapor arriba suyo, Leo comenzó a sentir cosquillas en la piel, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron ante el deleite de ver tanta magia flotando en el aire, eran como pequeños granos de arena de colores. Lo mismo había pasado cuando visitaron el callejón Diagon para la compra de materiales, y aún así Leo seguía disfrutando de ver tal espectáculo como la primera vez.

Leo estaba distraído mirando la magia del aire que fue sorprendido cuando Narcissa tomó su mano y le dedicó una mirada preocupada. Leo sabía que estaba preocupada de que estuviera asustado, no por estar alejado de casa tanto tiempo, sino de lo que Hogwarts tendría en las mazmorras para él. Leo le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a su tía suspirar tranquila. Cuando la mujer creyó suficiente soltó al menor para tomar de un brazo a su esposo.

El pequeño grupo fue reconocido por varios quienes les dirigieron un saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Leo, consciente de las miradas hambrientas sobre él, compuso una mirada de desdén y aburrimiento. Por la palmada de Lucius en su hombro supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Demasiado pronto estuvieron frente a una de las puertas del tren después de haber subido el equipaje al vagón de carga.

Leonard, en su papel de ahijado, se alejó lo suficiente para que su tía Cissy llenará de consejos a Draco que malhumorado decía si con la cabeza a todo. Lucius notó el gesto del niño Prince, y aunque por código moral estaba bien se sintió culpable. Así que se acercó a él

—Espero que brindes orgullo tanto al apellido Prince como Malfoy en Hogwarts— Leonard lo escuchó atento, mostrando su nerviosismo en el movimiento de sus dedos, aún así inclinó la cabeza y contestó

—Así será padrino— Lucius asintió satisfecho antes de girar a donde su esposa había terminado de hartar a Draco, Narcissa no fue tan formal como el Lord Malfoy, obviando las miradas curiosas le dio un abrazo a cada uno de sus niños, pues ella los quería a ambos como hijos de su vientre.

—Les enviaremos una carta luego de la selección— prometió Draco antes de subir al tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío para el viaje.

—Nos vemos en Yule— se despidió Leonard siguiendo a su amigo, el matrimonio Malfoy solo espero verlos subir antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

—Aquí, Leo— anunció el rubio abriendo una puerta para dejar ver un espacio vacío. El niño Malfoy entró y se dejó caer en el asiento, Prince asintió aceptando el lugar antes de entrar, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta corrediza cuando una gruesa mano detuvo el movimiento. Su vista fue abrumada por la presencia de magia color marrón con algunas chispas platas, la reconoció al instante.

—Goyle, Crabbe— saludó con practicada indiferencia, ambos niños simplemente asintieron antes de avanzar tratando de entrar, Leo estuvo a punto de decirles que se fueran.

Desde su primer asistencia a una de las fiestas de sus padrinos y el incidente con Parkinson se había cuidado de estar tanto tiempo con niños, más aún cuando el título de Lord Prince terminó en sus hombros pues era difícil controlar su sarcasmo. Y sinceramente ya no soportaba la compañía de otros niños que no fueran Draco o Theo Nott, porque eran muy irritantes con preguntas sobre su situación política.

—¡Ya era hora!— intervino Draco levantándose del asiento y empujando ligeramente a Leo para que se sentara y abriera paso para que los dos niños pasaran —Les dije que debían de llegar antes para apartar el compartimiento— Leo retuvo el suspiro cansado a tiempo, Draco cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado izquierdo —Fue una fortuna que yo pudiera encontrar uno vacío tan cerca de la puerta, espero que esto no se repita cuando regresemos en Yule— Crabbe y Goyle solo se miraron un momento antes de ver a Draco y mover toscamente su cabeza en una afirmación 

El niño Prince estuvo a punto de señalar que habían llegado tan temprano que sería imposible no encontrar un compartimiento vacío pero se detuvo, no iba a corregir a su amigo frente a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes, si no se equivocaba, habían sido enviados por sus padres a ganarse el lado bueno de Draco; solo lograría que ambos niños perdieran el respeto que tenían por su amigo Malfoy. Sin embargo...

—¿Qué hacen ambos aquí? Se supone que solo estaríamos los dos solos— preguntó en voz baja mirando de reojo a los intrusos, ambos veían a través de la ventana al andén 

—Bueno, tú sabes que quieren ser mis amigos— señaló Draco con una sonrisa, susurrando —Así que me pregunté ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Muchos de los herederos te buscarán mientras dure Hogwarts, no soy tan idiota para pensar que siempre voy a estar cerca de ti para ahuyentarlos, así que si alguien te molesta, alguno de ellos dos te defenderá— Leo le dio una mirada a los dos niños

De los dos, ninguno le caía bien, más aún por sus magias, desde que supo de su habilidad la había aprovechado al máximo, investigó en varios libros hasta que encontró información suficiente, así como era capaz de ver la magia en el ambiente podía ver la de las personas, y tanto la de Crabbe como Goyle eran marrones, color que significaba egoísmo y celos. Realmente no creía que pudiera confiar en ellos

—Me puedo defender solo Draco, pero gracias por preocuparte— el rubio mostró una sonrisa victoriosa 

—Eres como mi hermano ¿por qué no me preocuparia por ti?— Leo se limitó a sonreír un poco antes de sacar de su mochila un libro de runas —Ahora, Crabbe, Goyle, seré específico con ustedes, si van a estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo tengo que dejar en claro algunas cosas— la pequeña sonrisa de Leo desapareció y usando el libro como escudo rodó los ojos 

Draco había asumido los últimos meses que ser igual que Lucius Malfoy era algo que debía de hacer como su hijo para brindarle orgullo. Por lo tanto había estado actuando tan arrogante como su padre la mayoría del tiempo, creyendo que ser un Malfoy le daba derecho a la obediencia absoluta. Lo peor sucedía cuando gente como Crabbe y Goyle le daban la razón obedeciendo.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación unilateral que estaba teniendo Draco con los otros niños, Leo estaba apunto de abrir por ser el más cercano a la puerta cuando Draco lo detuvo, confundido le dio una mirada a su amigo que solo agitó la mano, como una señal Goyle se levantó y abrió la puerta

—Gregory, buenos días— Leo arrugó la nariz al identificar la voz chillona que había saludado, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando una niña vestida con unas túnicas color cereza entró al compartimiento, su cabello sujeto con un perdedor dorado —Leonard, Draco, buenos días, lo mismo para ti Vincent— Pansy había comenzado a ser educada cada vez que se encontraban después de que Leo le pidió disculpas, aunque eso no quitaba que seguía sintiendo rencor por ella

—Parkinson, tu atuendo es muy favorecedor— alabó con voz forzada, la niña mostró una sonrisa petulante 

—Si, se ve bien, pero no combina nada con tus ojos, de hecho fue una muy mala combinación, tu gusto es muy pésimo— pero aunque Leo estaba atado al código moral debido a su título y siempre tenía que ser educado, Draco estaba tan libre que aún podía hacer lo que quisiera, y entre esas cosas entraba el hecho de hacerle comentarios groseros a Pansy cada vez que se encontraban.

Parkinson mostró un rubor en las mejillas indignada, Vincent soltó un pequeño ruidito de concentración antes de afirmar con la cabeza para enojo de la niña, Leo estaba seguro de que el niño solo lo hizo para ganarse el favor de Draco

—¡Tan grosero como siempre, Draco! Espero que tu futura esposa sea una arpía— insultó enojada antes de marchar fuera del compartimiento y dejar una estela de magia verde oscuro detrás de ella

—No deberías de provocarla, tía Narcissa mencionó que ella era una de las candidatas para formar un compromiso en tu nombre— Leo se deleitó con la mueca de asco que apareció en la cara de Draco

—Prefiero renunciar al apellido que casarme con ella— Goyle y Crabbe saltaron en su asiento, Leo notó el movimiento y algo de cautela surgió, recordaría regañar a Draco después por hablar tan a la ligera de esos temas frente a otros herederos que solo lo seguían por su apellido

—Si, claro— contestó cortando el tema, Draco percibió su reacción, sabiendo que Leo no podía decir cualquier cosa o actuar como quisiera en público porque podía luego ser usado en su contra mejor decidió hablar con los otros niños. 

Leo se resignó a un viaje para nada cómodo cuando las chispas en el aire se volvieron verdes y el silbato del tren se escuchó por todos lados. Cuando el tren comenzó a moverse mejor se dedicó a leer, Draco seguía hablando sobre su intento fallido de llevar consigo su escoba siendo descubierto por su madre con Crabbe y Goyle escuchando atentamente.

Al menos un par de horas pasaron cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, Leo arrugó la nariz ante tal gesto maleducado cuando vio a dos niños, una niña de cabello castaño esponjoso vestida con las túnicas de la escuela miraba a todos con la cara en alto mientras un niño de cabello castaño casi rubio lloraba detrás de ella. 

—¿Han visto un sapo? Neville lo perdió, se llama Trevor— habló la niña mirando a todos

—¿Sapo? ¿Quién en estos años compra un sapo? Están pasados de moda— Draco levantó la barbilla, su sonrisa burlona aprobaba el comentario de Vincent y no presagiaba nada bueno, al menos para los visitantes inoportunos

—¿En serio? Por que la carta de materiales decía que los sapos también estaban permitidos al igual que los gatos y lechuzas, no veo nada de malo en que Neville tenga uno, por lo veo ninguno de ustedes tiene algo de eso ¿Verdad?— defendió la niña dedicándole a Crabbe una mirada firme, Leo tuvo la sensación de que ella no tenía idea de lo que hizo cuando aceptó el silencio siguiente como aceptación

—Hmn ¿cuál es su nombre señorita?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, deteniendo el movimiento que Draco estaba por hacer a Crabbe y Goyle 

—Hermione Granger, y como dije este es Neville, Neville Longbottom, y estamos buscando a su sapo Trevor ¿Si lo han visto, o no?— Leo se abstuvo de señalar que eso no le había preguntado a la niña pero simplemente contestó

—Nadie en este lugar vio a un sapo, tal vez si continuarán su búsqueda tendrían éxito, señorita Granger— Draco gruño con molestia por su cortesía, ambos estaban conscientes de que Granger no era un apellido mágico, y como tal, la niña seguramente era una sangresucia, pero Leo no tenía ganas de ver a Draco haciendo de clon estropeado de su tío Lucius

—Tal vez, aún así, deberían de ser más corteses, soy una chica, así que deberían de tenerme más respeto, lo mismo sucedió unos compartimientos atrás, de verdad no puedo entender como Henry Potter es tan grosero — y así como llegó Granger se fue, con Longbottom detrás de ella, Leo compartió una mirada con el niño antes de la que puerta se cerrará, algo de diversión se filtró en su cara cuando Neville lo reconoció y mostró verdadero terror

—¿La escuchaste?— preguntó Draco saltando en su asiento, Leo lo miró con una ligera burla reflejada en su sonrisa

—La escuche Draco, y no, no he visto ese sapo— afirmó levantando el libro para seguir leyendo, Draco metió la mano y detuvo su movimiento ganándose una mirada ofendida de su parte 

—Yo no hablo del sapo, Leonard. Sobre Henry Potter— 

Leo borró su sonrisa.

Henry Potter, el niño que vivió, salvador del mundo mágico, no había niño mágico que no hubiera escuchado de él durante su infancia. Nadie excepto Leo, claro, hasta que Narcissa considero que Severus Snape era un idiota por no decirle algo tan básico a su hijo; Henry Potter era el enigma más grande del mundo mágico, un niño que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina con algo menos que una cicatriz de un rayo.

Pero lejos de eso también era el heredero de la fortuna Potter, un mestizo, y según su tía Narcissa también heredero de los Black porque Sirius Black, un mago que estaría por siempre en Azkaban, era padrino del niño y lo tenía como su heredero universal. A pesar de que Narcissa era prima hermana de Sirius y Draco su sobrino, Potter estaba primero en la línea de reclamación.

—Si— contestó luego de unos segundos perdido en sus pensamientos —También escuché eso— Draco mostró una sonrisa que hizo a Leo tener un escalofrío

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a saludarlo— Malfoy se levantó de su asiento mientras Leo parpadeó confundido —Crabbe, Goyle, quédense aquí y vigilen que nadie más venga a molestar— ambos niños asintieron, contentos de no tener que acompañarlos —Vamos Leo— Prince suspiró antes de levantarse y abandonar su libro en el asiento

—No creo que sea buena idea, Draco, ¿No había dicho tu padre que fue criado por muggles?— comentó mientras caminaba detrás del niño rubio quien comenzó a asomarse por las ventanas de los compartimientos que pasaban sin vergüenza alguna. Leo pudo ver en alguno a un par de gemelos y en otro a Granger, en otro más Parkinson platicaba con Greengrass.

—Si, pero nunca se confirmó nada ¿Recuerdas? Dumbledore creyó que así nadie lastimaria a su salvador, ya sabes, antiguos partidarios buscando venganza— Leo apretó los labios, no seguro de que Draco pudiera bromear con el tema con tanta libertad —Además, es imposible que no sepa de ti, desde el artículo de  _ El Profeta _ eres también una celebridad— Prince deseó no haber escuchado eso un instante después en que su magia zumbó en el aire molesta

—Si, bueno, eso no quiere decir que me guste tener a todos encima de mi— alegó tratando de calmarse cuando los bodrios comenzaron a vibrar

Draco, ajeno a la reacción negativa de su amigo abrió la puerta de un compartimiento en donde un par de niños viajaban, posiblemente de primero, Leo decidió quedarse afuera a esperar, pensando en su odio contra  _ El Profeta _ y sus escritores de quinta

—Esos dos no saben nada— anunció Draco saliendo del lugar —Pero solo quedan tres compartimientos, el último es de unos chicos de sexto y el otro está lleno de chicos de cuarto, así que, solo queda ese— apuntó a la puerta más cercana antes de avanzar

Leo solo asintió caminando detrás de él. Draco se acercó lo suficiente antes de abrir la puerta, Leo suspiró al verlo sonreír con petulancia

—Oh, mira, el niño de la tienda de túnicas— Leo miró dentro y efectivamente, el chico que había conocido en la tienda estaba sentado junto con un niño pelirrojo que tuvo la seguridad de que era un Weasley al ver sus mejillas llenas de pecas y ojos azules, pequeñas chispas de magia roja y plata flotaban en el aire, señal de que alguien había lanzado un hechizo antes

—¿Es que nadie aquí sabe tocar la puerta?— se quejó Weasley dándoles una mirada furiosa a Draco y Leo, pero ninguno se vio realmente afectado al tener su atención en el niño que habían conocido semanas antes.

—Hm, se escuchan rumores de que en este compartimiento se encuentra Henry Potter, ¿es cierto?— preguntó Draco mirando inquisitivamente al niño azabache, Leo solo tuvo que darle una mirada a su frente para ver la cicatriz y confirmar la sospecha

—Si— respondió el chico mirando a ambos, Leo pudo ver que Draco se enderezaba tratando de parecer más alto

—Bien, él es Lord Leonard Prince y yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy— el chico Weasley tosió con fuerza, lo suficiente para parecer exagerado mientras murmuraba un  _ dragoncito _ mezclado con  _ estirado _ , Leo supo que Draco se defendería de inmediato por lo que intervino 

—En la tienda de túnicas no hablamos mucho, además de que tuvimos una conducta muy grosera contigo, te pido formalmente que perdones nuestra actitud— Potter lo vio con cierta precaución pero Leo no se inmutó ni un poco, adultos mayores habían tratado de ponerlo nervioso por lo que sería fácil evitar a Potter. El misterio de saber el color de los ojos del niño se resolvió al ver a través de los lentes una mirada avellana.

—Bueno, sinceramente no me ofendiste así que no deberías de disculparte— comentó Potter agitando una mano como si no fuera la gran cosa, Leo apretó la mano al mismo tiempo que Draco se tensaba e incluso el chico Weasley miraba con terror a su compañero de compartimiento

_ No sabe nada... _

—Henry— murmuró Weasley mirando a Leo con precaución, como si de la nada fuera a sacar su varita y les lanzará hechizos a ambos, aunque a Prince ganas no le faltaban —No puedes rechazar una disculpa formal— susurró

—Vaya, parece que al menos sabes lo maleducado que es esto, Weasley, con lo que padre me dijo sobre los Weasley y su manía de tener más hijos de los que pueden mantener creí que ni siquiera sabrían de los rituales sagrados— Leo giro los ojos al escuchar a Draco, seguramente estaba muy molesto. El chico pelirrojo se sonrojo notablemente de furia

—Draco— murmuró Leo tomando de un brazo al rubio pero su amigo de inmediato se sacudió su mano y avanzó un par de pasos

—Espero que pronto conozcas todo sobre el mundo mágico, Potter. No te conviene ser maleducado con un Lord como Prince— el rubio miró despectivamente a Weasley —Y seguramente no podrás aprender rodeado de gente de una clase indebida, yo puedo ayudarte con eso— al final Draco le extendió la mano a Potter, Leo sostuvo la respiración y casi se ahoga cuando el  _ niño que vivió _ rechazó la oferta, el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de la magia azulada de Draco

—Creo que puedo aprender del mundo mágico solo, Malfoy— respondió con frialdad, el rubio bajó su mano con lentitud 

—Deberías de tener cuidado, Potter— Draco estaba calmado, pero Leo podía ver la magia agitarse a su alrededor con enojo —A menos que seas un poco más educado, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y terminarás igual— Leo de inmediato se puso frente a su amigo mientras que Henry y Weasley se levantaban de su asiento con rapidez

—¡Repite eso!— dijo el pelirrojo, con la cara roja de furia y su varita arriba, la punta estaba rota y dejaba ver el núcleo, Prince suspiró para disimular su reacción

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Draco, tío Lucius no estará contento— exclamó mirando al rubio con cansancio, el niño asintió antes de dar la vuelta y salir con rapidez 

—Eso es, váyanse, como siempre hacen, cobardes mortífagos— atacó Weasley antes de que Leo saliera por completo del compartimiento, detuvo sus pasos y se giró para mirar a ambos niños. Potter le dio una mirada nerviosa que no hizo menguar su enojo. Con rapidez sacó su varita de su porta varitas y disparo

—Rictusempra— guardó la varita y salió del compartimiento, escuchó algunos sonidos producto de su hechizo aún dos compartimientos adelante, Draco al verlo levantó una ceja —Nadie se puede burlar de tu nombre a parte de mi— respondió a una pregunta muda antes de seguir caminando 

—Los Weasley son unos idiotas, queda comprobado— Fue lo único que Draco comentó antes de que ambos llegarán a su compartimiento. Para alivio de Leo, Theodore Nott, un heredero sangre pura y el único niño que podía aguantar además de Draco, estaba dentro esperándolo. 

  
  


  * **_|• León valiente de fuego •|•_**



  
  


—Los sangre pura son unos idiotas, te lo dije— fue lo primero que dijo Ron una vez el hechizo que Prince les había lanzado fue retirado por Hermione. Henry se sentía extraño por haber reído tanto tiempo sin ninguna razón

—No deberían de pelearse, solo se conseguirán problemas— reprendió Hermione mirando a ambos niños, Ron giro los ojos con fastidio, Henry por su parte se sintió como cada vez que tía Petunia lo regañaba por algo que Dudley había hecho, así que hizo exactamente lo mismo que en esos casos, ignorarla

—Si, pero Prince solo reaccionó por tu comentario ¿Motirapos?— preguntó a Ron, escuchó un sonido ofendido de la niña 

—Mortífagos, seguidores de ya sabes quién. Los Malfoy fueron parte de ellos, mi papá dice que ellos no necesitan una razón para unirse a él. Y Prince vive con los Malfoy— explicó el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza 

—¿Prince? ¿Qué tiene que ver un príncipe en esto?— intervino Hermione, Henry rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Ron, sin embargo la niña no se dejó intimidar y esperó pacientemente una respuesta mirando inquisitivamente al niño de ojos azules

—Prince, es un apellido. Uno de los sagrados veintiocho— aclaró el pelirrojo de mala gana, Henry levantó una ceja intrigado

— ¿Los sagrados veintiocho? Pero los Prince no formaban parte de la lista. Lo sé porque lo leí en tres libros diferentes y pude memorizar la lista. Los Abbott, Bones, Bulstrode, Black, Carrow, Crouch, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Malfoy, Parkinson- 

Henry miró con sorpresa a la niña recitar los apellidos como si estuviera leyendo la información, Ron por su parte comenzó a sonrojarse de envidia por lo que interrumpió de manera grosera a la niña

—¿Si? Bueno, la lista original fue hecha hace muchos años, más de cincuenta, y ciertamente los Gaunt aún existían. Con el tiempo la lista fue modificada porque algunas familias desaparecieron o dejaron de ser...— se detuvo un momento, movió la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable antes de suspirar —...aptas para estar en la lista— Henry junto el entrecejo sospechoso de la actitud de su nuevo amigo pero no dijo nada 

—Bueno, si es así, entonces Prince es muy importante, así que no deberían de pelearse con él— aseguró Hermione levantándose del asiento donde había tomado lugar —Por cierto hable con el maquinista y estamos cerca de llegar, así que deberían cambiarse ya— ordenó levantando la barbilla. Henry bufó cuando la puerta del compartimiento se cerró 

—Reafirmó lo dicho, no quiero estar en la misma casa que ella— comentó Ron también mirando con rencor la puerta

—Bueno no sabremos hasta llegar ¿no?— dijo con una mueca en sus labios esperando dar por terminado el tema. El asunto de las casas de Hogwarts le incomodaba desde que había hablado del tema con Hagrid en el callejón Diagon. 

Afortunadamente Ron también pensaba lo mismo por lo que comenzaron una conversación sobre los equipos de Quidditch. 

  
  


  * **_|• León valiente de fuego •|•_**



  
  


—¡Ya llegamos!— anunció Draco cuando el tren comenzó a moverse más lento hasta que detuvo la marcha por completo

Leo quiso sonreír por la actitud tan infantil de su amigo pero la presencia de Vincent y Gregory lo obligó a permanecer ajeno al sentimiento. 

—Hay que esperar a que todos salgan, no quiero a gente empujando— Leo miró a Theo a su lado y con verdadero alivio asintió. Draco bufo en su lugar. 

_ Nunca se llevarán bien _ , pensó el pequeño Lord, sabiendo de antemano que Draco soportaba a Theo solo porque él se llevaba bien con Nott. Cuando los alumnos mermaron considerablemente Crabbe y Goyle salieron primero siendo seguidos por Draco que refunfuñó por debajo al ver que Theo esperaba a Leo.

—...¿¡Ya están todos!? Primeros años, siganme— el medio gigante avanzó con decisión en un camino diferente a los demás estudiantes. Prince recordó lo poco que tío Lucius le había dicho del recorrido de los primeros años —En un momento tendrán la primera vista de Hogwarts— anunció cuando el camino tomó una forma curva, Leo sostuvo la respiración cuando su vista fue abrumada por la vista del castillo sobre el risco, con una magia amarilla brillando a su alrededor como si fueran luces. El camino continuó hasta un puerto donde varios botes esperaban —suban a los botes, no más de cuatro por bote— Leo subió de inmediato junto con Theo, Dhapne Greengrass se adelantó a Draco y tomó el tercer lugar junto con una niña de trenzas. Malfoy bufó mientras se acercaba al bote donde Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban

El viaje en los botes fue en silencio, aunque Leo estaba preocupado por la magia verdosa que podía percibir del fondo del lago, la inesperada aparición del perdido Trevor cuando bajaron de los botes lo hizo olvidar el tema. Leo casi ríe de la cara que Longbottom le dedicó al verlo mirando en su dirección. El grupo fue guiado por el semigigante a una entrada del castillo donde una mujer de túnicas verde con cuadros escocés con un apretado peinado y sombrero puntiagudo los recibió.

Después de un discurso introductivo fueron guiados a una sala donde Leo fue abrumado por la vista de diferentes magias bailando en el aire. La del castillo era la más brillante junto con la roja de los retratos, los fantasmas con su magia gris le hicieron suspirar de alivio por un segundo antes de que la profesora McGonagall, la bruja de túnicas verdes, los llevará al Gran Comedor para ser seleccionados. Para este punto Leo tenía ganas de vomitar por lo mareado que las luces de colores lo tenían. Pero la apertura de las puertas de roble de la sala lo hizo concentrarse en mantener su cara libre de emociones. Reforzando lo poco de Oclumancia que su tío le había enseñado para evitar ver la magia suspiro lentamente, mirando la sala donde se alimentaria los próximos años en ciclos escolares. Las cuatro largas mesas con alumnos vestidos en túnicas de distintos colores eran lo menos admirado a favor del techo hechizado y las velas flotantes

—Ahí está— susurró Draco en su oído, en algún momento se había acercado lo suficiente para poder sostener su mano disimuladamente, Leo tuvo un temblor al saber a qué se refería su amigo

Como siempre, ceñudo, con su cabello largo cayendo en cascada a cada lado de su cabeza, Severus Snape no había envejecido nada desde la tarde en que Leo lo vio por última vez,  _ cuando lo entregó por completo a los Malfoy _ , estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores mirando al frente, sus cejas más cerca de lo que cualquier humano podría lograr para demostrar su enojo

—Lo sé, el sombrero es más viejo de lo que tío Lucius nos dijo— contestó evadiendo por completo la mirada de Draco, también ignoró el pequeño ruido de alivio. Su grupo se detuvo frente al taburete donde el sombrero seleccionador estaba puesto. Uno de los pliegues se abrió como una boca y la canción más rara que Leo había escuchado alguna vez fue cantada. Cuando la canción terminó la Profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un pergamino en su mano que extendió por completo

—Cuando diga su nombre, pasarán, se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador, y después se sentarán en su respectiva mesa— Leo mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando los llamados comenzaron.

Varios niños cuyos padres le fueron presentados en alguna de las fiestas que sus tíos organizaron le miraban unos segundos antes de ir al taburete a ser seleccionados. Longbottom hizo reír a todos al salir corriendo con el sombrero aún puesto. Leo se sintió más nervioso cuando Draco soltó su mano y avanzó al ser llamado sólo para ser enviado inmediatamente a Slytherin. Los niños comenzaban a ser menos y Leo tuvo que inhalar con fuerza cuando Parkinson fue la primera en ser llamada de aquellos con un apellido con P.

—Potter, Henry— un revuelo comenzó ante el nombre, Leo vio al  _ niño que vivió _ avanzar y el temblor del menor no pasó desapercibido para él. Algo de impaciencia acudió a su persona después de los treinta segundos en que Potter seguía sentado y el sombrero no dictaba un veredicto. Los murmullos en las mesas fueron aumentando

—¡Gryffindor!— Leo exhaló con fuerza y la ligera idea de que no era para nada una sorpresa apareció en su mente. El alboroto de la mesa rojo y oro fue exagerada en un nivel que lo hizo arrugar la nariz. El director se levantó y con un movimiento de manos calmó a todos. McGonagall continuó

—Prince, Leonard— el azabache avanzó con calma, a pesar de que estaba a un poco de comenzar a temblar, su vista se perdió un poco en la mesa de profesores, los ojos color ónix de Snape le devolvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que se sentara en el taburete, su vista se volvió negra 

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Un pequeño príncipe ¡Severus tiene un hijo! ¿Quién lo diría?— Leo gruñó enojado con la voz burlona

—No estoy aquí para que te burles, sombrero, podrás reírte el resto del año— una risa fue la única respuesta

—Veamos, veamos, ¿no estamos de humor, eh? Hufflepuff no soportaría tu llegada, ciertamente Gryffindor tampoco ¿el hijo de Severus entre leones? Sería divertido— Leo sostuvo las orillas del taburete con fuerza —Pero no te gusta la idea ¿verdad? No quieres poner más sal en la herida, ya es suficiente con que vivas para hacer a Severus enojar ¿piensas que él te odia?—

—No importa si me odia o no Snape para ser seleccionado ¿verdad? Por que yo quiero estar en Ravenclaw— el sarcasmo goteo en su voz antes de hacer su petición, seguro de que el sombrero escucharía

—Todo importa, pequeño príncipe, todo importa. Más aún si hablamos de Severus, te haré un favor, y todo solucionado, cumpliré con tu profundo secretito. Buena suerte en SLYTHERIN— Leo se congeló en el taburete, apenas unos segundos antes de levantarse y caminar a la mesa verde y plata que le recibía con aplausos exagerados.

Su vista encontró la mirada sorprendida de Draco. Su mejor amigo sabía de su plan para ir a Ravenclaw, la única casa decente que le quedaba donde su padre no era el jefe. Se sentó a su lado aún atónito de ver sus túnicas verdes y no azules. Alguien plantó un par de palmadas en su espalda como bienvenida, pero no se giró a ver quien era a favor d e mirar el plato vacío frente a él

—¿Por qué el sombrero no te envió a Ravenclaw?— susurró Draco, Leo escucho al sombrero gritar otro veredicto

—N-No… no lo sé— respondió mirando Draco —También sabe que soy hijo de mi padre— añadió mirando pasar al niño Weasley para ser seleccionado. El niño de cabellos rubios abrió la boca un par de veces antes de cerrarla nuevamente

—Bueno… debes de admitir que el verde combina mejor con tus ojos que el azul— Leo miró a Draco unos momentos antes de sonreír

—Siempre tan observador, Dragón— el niño Malfoy rodó los ojos con fastidio que fue desmentido por su sonrisa 

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su lugar en la silla de director. Dio una mirada al comedor en donde Leo tuvo su atención unos segundos junto con una sonrisa amable —¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco! Muchas gracias— Leo arrugó la nariz al comprobar que su tío Lucius tenía razón y Dumbledore tenía poca cordura cuestionable en su cabeza

—Prince, es imaginación mía o estás un poco pálido— Leo tomó un tenedor para comenzar a servirse ignorando por completo el comentario de Millicent, la niña la tenía contra él desde que rechazó abiertamente la propuesta de matrimonio de su familia

—Imaginaciones tuyas, Bulstrode, Leonard es muy pálido por sí mismo— Theo no necesitaba de hablar fuerte para dejar en claro que hablaba en serio

—Bienvenidos sean a Slytherin, la casa más grande de Hogwarts— un fantasma se había acercado para hablar con ellos, Leo miró en su dirección descubriendo al fantasma de Slytherin, el Barón Terence Bayler, mejor conocido como el Barón sanguinario por las manchas plata de su ropa

—Muchas gracias, Baron Bayler*— inclinó la cabeza un poco, el fantasma le dedicó una mirada antes de avanzar hacia él y sentarse a su lado, las cadenas de sus extremidades sonaron al moverse

—Ya, había olvidado ese nombre...— la voz del fantasma era un sonido ronco, escalofriante, pero Leo hizo lo mejor posible en disimular su temblor. El Barón miró la mesa y los platos —también la sensación de hambre— Draco sacudió la cabeza

—Debe de ser difícil— respondió hablando más por sus modales que por voluntad, el fantasma levantó la vista y su mirada se perdió unos segundos

—Nicolás debe de estar alentando a sus leones a ganar la copa este año— comentó cambiando de tema, Leo levantó la vista y vio en la mesa roja a otro fantasma, justamente miraban en su dirección al igual que Potter y Weasley. Les dedicó una mirada sombría que hizo a ambos niños regresar a sus platos —Espero que este año sea el séptimo consecutivo en que ganamos la copa—

—También lo espero Barón— el fantasma asintió y permaneció en silencio el resto de la cena, Leo sentía que era como un amuleto pues ninguno de los demás niños volvió a hablarle. Tal vez si estaba cerca del Barón podía evitar a los estudiantes

Después de que el postre apareciera y Leo comiera un pedazo de su amado pastel de chocolate con jugo de calabaza el Director volvió a levantarse

—Solo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo algunos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo de año. Los primeros años deben tener en cuenta que el bosque está prohibido para todos los alumnos. Y determinados alumnos veteranos también deberían recordarlo— Marcus Flint, un heredero que había prometido ser su guardaespaldas en Hogwarts río sarcástico

—Los gemelos Weasley, son unos payasos— masculló mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, algunos compañeros asintieron

— … me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben de hacer magia en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas deben de ponerse en contacto con la profesora Hooch— Draco miró inquisitivamente a Leo pero él simplemente negó

—Y por último, quiero decirles que este año, el pasillo del lado derecho del tercer piso está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen encontrar una muerte muy dolorosa— un silencio siguió a la advertencia, solo roto por el sonido de una copa golpear con fuerza la mesa de profesores. Snape le dedicó una mirada de furia a todo estudiante que lo miró 

—¡Y ahora, antes de ir a acostarse, cantemos la canción del colegio! Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita ¡Y allá vamos!— Leo miró incrédulo a su alrededor, los estudiantes mayores se miraban entre sí fastidiados, los profesores parecían forzados a sonreír

—Esto es una estupidez— murmuró Draco mirando al director que había lanzado un hechizo para crear una pizarra magica grande donde palabras de la canción aparecían

_ Hogwarts Hogwart Hogwarts,  _

_ enséñanos algo, por favor. _

_ Bien seamos viejos y calvos _

_ o jóvenes con las rodillas sucias _ .

Leo se sintió desorientado escuchando diferentes formas de cantó, el no estaba cantando, si no recitando las palabras como si fuera una lectura. Draco a su lado solo movía los labios por lo que le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo

_ Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes. _

_ Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_ Pulgas muertas y algo de pelusa _ .

Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo doblarse un poco, el Barón a su costado lo miró con curiosidad

_ Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber _

_ Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos _

_ Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto _

_ Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman _

Leo miró con cierto enojo a los gemelos de la mesa Gryffindor seguir cantando con la tonada de una marcha fúnebre. La ansiedad de escribir a su tío y decirle que sacara a Dumbledore de la dirección lo antes posible aumentó cuando el viejo le siguió la corriente a los pelirrojos hasta el final.

—¡Ah, la música. Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a dormir, ¡Vayan, vayan!— los prefectos de inmediato llamaron a los primeros años para guiarlos

Cuando los slytherin llegaron a la puerta los Gryffindor también pasaban, Leo se retraso un poco simulando toser solo para que Weasley pasara a su lado, sin ninguna pizca de culpa le metió el pie y el niño tropezó y cayó. Potter ayudó a su amigo dedicándole una mirada molesta, Leo apenas y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de seguir su camino.

El niño Weasley se había ganado su lado malo desde que había insultado a sus tíos u se burló del nombre de Draco, apenas el hechizo del tren había mermado un poco su furia, se encargaría de hacer al pelirrojo pagar con creces. 

—Dicen que los gemelos son bromistas, la tienen jurada con los Slytherin, te tendrán en la mira si molestas a su hermano— Leo no se mostró sorprendido de que Pansy hubiera visto su acción, lo que sí sorprendió fue su advertencia

—Tendré cuidado, Parkinson, no soy idiota— la niña levantó la barbilla y se adelantó en la fila hasta la altura de Dhapne

—No le hagas caso, solo quiere ganarse tu favor— susurró Draco detrás de él 

—No te preocupes Draco, no te voy a quitar a tu prometida— contestó divertido de ver la cara de asco de su amigo ante la insinuación

A medida que el grupo bajaba escaleras y caminaba pasillos el ambiente se volvió frío, las mazmorras de Hogwarts no eran acogedoras en absoluto. Imaginando como sería la clase de pociones llegaron a un retrato con la imagen de una oficina, un escritorio lleno de libros y plumas para escribir se alzaba delante de una silla negra de cuero, una serpiente amarillenta se arrastraba por el suelo de la oficina hasta que llegó al escritorio y trepó para ser recibida por la pálida mano de un hombre, que estaba sentado en la silla, la serpiente siseo y Leo entrecerró los ojos al ver que el hombre del retrato contestaba en un siseo

—¿Contraseña?— preguntó el hombre con voz tosca acariciando el animal

—Caput Draconis— contestó el prefecto, el hombre asintió y el retrato se abrió dejando ver un pasaje, el grupo avanzó hasta llegar a la sala común.

La habitación fue diferenciada inmediatamente por la calidez diferente de los pasillos, había sofás con tapiz verde esmeralda en diferentes lugares, una chimenea ardía en fuego en una de las paredes, una bandera con el escudo de Slytherin reposaba sobre ella. Una magia gris flotaba en el aire.

—Bien, las habitaciones de las niñas están a la derecha, niños izquierda. Las habitaciones son en tríos, pueden escoger compañeros. Mañana a las siete tienen que estar aquí para recibir un mensaje de nuestro jefe de casa Severus Snape explicando las reglas de Slytherin. Por ahora están despedidos— Leo de inmediato fue sujetado del el brazo por alguien y fue arrastrado a las habitaciones

—¿Serás mi compañero, verdad Leonard?— Prince miró sorprendido a Theo arrastrarlo. Ni siquiera había dicho si cuando lo empujó en una habitación desocupada, la placa plateada de la puerta brillo y su nombre apareció junto al de Theo

Los pasos acelerados de Draco se escucharon antes de que Theo cerrará la puerta 

—¡Abre la puerta Nott!— Leo suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en una de las camas, su baúl apareció inmediatamente al frente. Estaría riéndose de la actitud infantil de sus amigos si no estuviera tan cansado 

—Yo creo que no, Malfoy ¿No son tú, Goyle y Crabbe tres?— preguntó con burla el niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Los golpes de la puerta se detuvieron un momento, Leo miró la entrada con algo de temor

—Me la pagarás Nott— Leo se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta dejando ver que Draco se había ido. Theo le dio una mirada de disculpa que ignoró para ir a su cama y dejarse caer

—Eres un idiota Theo, ahora tengo que convivir con alguien que no conozco— declaró mirando el techo de la cama 

—Zabini no es un hablador, sabe quedarse callado con lo que sea que pase aquí— defendió Theo. Leo sabía que así era. Blaise Zabini era callado en todo momento. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera confiar en él

—Buenas noches Theo— exclamó levantándose para ir a su baúl y sacar su pijama, entró al baño a cambiarse y fue directamente a su cama a dormir. Esperanzado de que al despertar fuera en Ravenclaw fuera de la casa de su padre. 

Cuando las sábanas verde de Slytherin le dieron los buenos días al día siguiente se sintió temeroso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fecha: 1 de Febrerode 2020
> 
> Palabras: 8980
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Severus Snape
> 
> Buenos días, tardes noches. Gracias por leer esta historia. Sé que tarde en esta actualización pero estaba dándole los toques finales al desarrollo que tendrá la trama de este libro.
> 
> Como podemos ver las bases de la relación entre los hermanos ya están puestas. Esta es la única razón por la que quería iniciar la historia desde su primer año, para no comenzar con un completo enamoramiento que no tiene ni razón de ser.
> 
> Por ahora, Leo odia a Ron, Draco odia a Ron, Ron odia a los dos, y si Ron odia a estos dos Henry también. 
> 
> Sobre Severus, por el momento no sabremos porque tiene esta actitud hacia Leo, sin embargo el niño cree que sabe el porque. Que tampoco se conocer a hasta el próximo capítulo que espero tenga terminado pronto. 
> 
> La teoría sobre la magia de la gente mágica es esta: Leo puede ver esa magia cuando es usada o el mago mismo la deja libre. Como bien se dice en algún momento de los libros la magia misma no es la peligrosa si no la intención con la que es usada. 
> 
> Por lo que la magia de cada uno tiene un color especial de acuerdo a la personalidad. Por eso mismo Leo tiene un juicio más acertado de las personas por ver el color de su magia, poco a poco el mismo Leo irá explicando los colores y sus respectivos significados. ¿Cómo obtuvo esta habilidad? Por que no fue de nacimiento, lo sabremos después
> 
> Espero que nos leamos pronto. 
> 
> *Terence Bayler: es el actor que le da vida al Barón sanguinario en la primer película. Como no se tiene un nombre exacto del Barón decidí darle honor con el nombre del actor.


	3. Severus Snape

  
  


Las clases en Hogwarts eran fascinantes. A pesar de que lo único que hacían por ahora era leer y escribir ensayos. Tal y como había dicho Hagrid, la mayoría de sus compañeros sabían lo mismo o menos que él, claro a excepción de Hermione, que era la única que contestaba las preguntas de los profesores correctamente y ganaba puntos para Gryffindor. Y cada vez que eso pasaba Ron señalaba su boca y el sonido de arcadas salía, las primeras veces esto se le hizo gracioso, pero luego de una semana de clases ya no era lo mismo.

Sus asignaturas eran interesantes, Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall era la más complicada y a la vez atrayente, saber que podías transformar cualquier cosa en animales con movimientos de varita era simplemente maravilloso y mantenía la atención de Henry en la materia. Saber que también podría transformarse en un animago como la profesora aumentaba su interés, y tenía mucho de eso en transformarse en un león. Encantamientos era sencillo, solo leían y hacían movimientos de muñeca, lo único sobresaliente era que cada vez que pasaban lista el profesor chillaba al decir su nombre.

Herbología le dio a Henry una nueva perspectiva de lo que una planta significaba, la mayoría de las plantas mágicas estaban vivas y las que no podían ser curativas o venenosas, es decir, todas eran peligrosas sin el manejo correcto. Estaba aliviado de que las flores en casa de su tía no fueran iguales a ninguna de las que estaban en el invernadero. Astronomía era interesante, pero su desventaja más grande era el hecho de que la clase era a media noche, Henry no estaba acostumbrado a tener que mantenerse despierto hasta tarde. Los Dursley siempre lo metían a su armario después de la cena, a veces antes por desobedecer, así que fue un verdadero reto tener que mantenerse despierto hasta la hora debida y después poner atención a lo que la profesora decía.

Historia de la magia era un comodín. El profesor Binns ciertamente no era estricto y todo lo que decía no tenía relación entre sí, la primera clase Henry había estado preocupado de que por ser fantasma el profesor fuera terrorífico como el Barón sanguinario, pero lo único sobresaliente de la clase era el poder somnífero que tenía la voz del educador. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era igual, solo que el insoportable olor a ajo en el salón le producían terribles dolores de cabeza a Henry, y el tartamudeo constante del profesor Quirriel no dejaba la paz necesaria para dormir.

La peor clase era Pociones, Henry no sabía cómo iba a pasar la materia todos los años siguientes en que Snape diera la clase. Simplemente era difícil en un nivel tan exagerado que no debería de ser. Lo primero que estaba mal con la clase era la casa con la que la compartían. Debido a la cantidad de profesores y alumnos había un sistema donde una clase era dada a dos grupos del mismo grado pero de diferente casa. Los Gryffindor tenían clase,  _ doble, de Pociones con  _ _ Slytherin _ _. _

Ron no se había equivocado al decir que todos en la casa verde eran presumidos. Draco Malfoy sobre todo, el niño solía recordarle mucho a Dudley más aún con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él. Como Piers detrás de su primo. Lo único que le faltaba era inventar un juego de  _ cazar a Henry.  _ Leonard Prince, a pesar de que al principio parecía ser muy amigo de Malfoy, permanecía lejos, andando por los pasillos sin compañía.

Prince era diferente, la casa verde y plata lo tenía en un pedestal. Cuando llegaba al comedor para el desayuno la mayoría lo saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza. El niño no hacía idioteces como insultar a los demás estudiantes como Malfoy, y las veces que Henry lo vio estaba camino a la biblioteca. Por un momento creyó que era una serpiente salvable, hasta que recordaba que Prince era un torturador con él y Ron. No había oportunidad en que el niño azabache molestara a Ron o se burlarse de la situación de su familia.

Así que en el desayuno del día viernes Henry no quería ir a las mazmorras. Los gemelos y Percy habían dicho que Snape era jefe de Slytherin, y como tal favorecía a su casa siempre que podía dejando a los Gryffindor en vergüenza.

—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros— murmuró Ron comiendo cereal. Henry asintió de acuerdo. La profesora de Transformaciones era su jefa de casa, pero la mujer no les tenía privilegios como Snape.

La llegada del correo distrajo a Henry de sus pensamientos, ver a tantas lechuzas volar era una imagen algo alentadora, hasta que recordaba que su lechuza no le había traído nada. No había nadie a quién enviar cartas, dudaba que su tía contestara algo sin querer matar a su lechuza.

Así que cuando Hedwig dejó caer una nota en su plato estuvo a punto de brincar de felicidad. Hagrid lo había invitado a tomar el té en su casa. No sabría que aquello sería una muy buena decisión después de su clase de Pociones. Cuando fue tiempo de ir Henry tuvo cuidado de que Prince siguiera desayunando o no estuviera cerca de la puerta. Luego de que Ron tropezara repetidamente cuando el niño estaba cerca valía más ser prevenidos. Pero no había señales de Prince en la mesa Slytherin.

Conforme se fueron acercando al salón de Pociones la temperatura fue bajando y la luz solar desapareciendo. Henry se sintió como parte de una de las películas de terror que Dudley veía cuando entraron al salón. Frascos de vidrio con animales conservados, partes de ellos flotando en agua verdosa llenaban los estantes en las paredes y le daban una vista muy tenebrosa al lugar.

Henry se detuvo de mirar cuando se dio cuenta que Prince y Malfoy ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas, hablaban en murmullos pero por los gestos de ambos, podía asegurar de que estaban peleando. Ron tosió a su lado llamando la atención de ambas serpientes. Prince fue el primero en sentarse derecho y darle una mirada que prometía retribución, extrañamente Malfoy los ignoró

La llegada de más estudiantes alejó la atención de Prince, Henry se sentó en la mesa que le quedaba más cerca con Ron como su compañero. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando hasta que todos estaban dentro, Henry se preguntó cuándo llegaría el profesor antes de que el fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrada llenará el lugar.

Severus Snape no parecía ser alguien que gustara de otro color que no fuera negro. Y los rumores de que era un vampiro cobraron sentido en Henry al ver su túnica casi flotar detrás de él. Como el profesor de encantamientos, Snape comenzó pasando lista, y como tal, se detuvo en el nombre de Henry

—Ah si— murmuró mirando en su dirección —Henry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad— un tenso momento siguió antes de que Snape volviera a la lista. Algo extraño pasó cuando llegó al nombre de Prince, Leonard ni siquiera había dicho presente cuando siguió pasando lista.

Henry vio al niño azabache rasguñar la mesa —Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y exacto arte de pociones— comenzó Snape dejando la lista de lado. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y logró algo que Henry creyó imposible, lucir más intimidante —Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... Si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar—

Un escalofriante silencio fue seguido. Snape se quedó quieto mirando a los estudiantes.

— ¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?— preguntó de repente haciendo a varios saltar en sus asientos. Henry tuvo un pequeño shock antes de reaccionar _ ¿Raíz de qué en una infusión de cuánto? _ Hermione sentada frente a él levantó la mano pero fue ignorada por Snape

—No lo sé, señor— susurró, mirando los ojos oscuros, escuchó una suave risa de la parte del salón donde slytherin estaba sentado, una corta mirada mostró que Malfoy estaba disfrutando el show

—Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo— Snape caminó un par de pasos mirando como depredador la habitación — ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde buscaría si le digo que encuentre un bezoar?— preguntó con fuerza, Henry esperaba que el niño tampoco lo supiera y por fin pudiera burlarse de él. El slytherin miró al profesor unos segundos antes de responder

—En el estómago de una cabra, profesor— Hermione bajó su mano que había levantado en cuanto la pregunta fue dictada. Snape le dio una mirada aburrida a Malfoy, casi parecía que también decepcionado

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?— la pregunta parecía haberse dicho de manera general. La mano de Hermione salió al aire mucho antes que la de Malfoy — ¿Nadie sabe?— Snape ignoró ambas manos, Henry miró extrañado al profesor, Prince bajó la mano de Malfoy mientras que la de Hermione se alzaba más en el aire

—Hermione lo sabe ¿Por qué no le pregunta a ella?— murmuró entre dientes, esperando que no fuera escuchado pero por la mirada de todos fue obvio que pasó lo contrario

—Siéntate Granger, menos diez puntos a Gryffindor por su insolencia Potter—Snape parecía susurrar, pero su voz fue escuchada casi como un grito que hizo a Hermione encogerse en su lugar —¡Malfoy!— el rubio de inmediato miró al profesor —Si contesta correctamente... tendrá diez puntos para Slytherin— Henry inhaló con fuerza

—Son la misma planta— Snape giró y su túnica se elevó en el aire al mismo tiempo que diez puntos eran dados a la casa verde

—Eso es injusto— Henry sostuvo la mano de Ron al verlo con intenciones de levantarse

—Diez puntos menos por hablar fuera de turno Weasley— declaró Snape sin girarse, muy ocupado escribiendo algo en la pizarra que estaba detrás de su escritorio

El resto de la clase no fue mejorando, fueron puestos a hacer una sencilla poción para curar forúnculos en parejas pero Snape era simplemente siniestro y su lengua su más mortal arma, atacaba con comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes a todos los Gryffindor por errores pequeños en vez de corregirlos. Las advertencias de los gemelos y Percy no hacían honor a lo malvado que era Snape.

Los Slytherin por otro lado estaban callados, extrañamente nadie se había burlado, incluso Malfoy parecía algo enojado. La clase repentinamente fue interrumpida por un estruendo y chillido, apenas unos segundos antes de que un olor asqueroso apareciera en el aire. Snape se acercó rápidamente a la fuente del problema: Neville Longbottom, que había estado trabajando cerca de Henry y Ron

—Chico idiota, añadiste las púas de erizo antes de quitar el caldero del fuego ¿no es así?— Neville no contestó, demasiado ocupado llorando por las pequeñas heridas que iban apareciendo en su piel y parecían ser muy dolorosas —Llévalo a la enfermería— ordenó a Seamus, mientras desaparecía los restos de la poción fallida junto con el olor

Henry volvió a su poción, pensando en lo peligroso que era la cosa en su caldero. Su concentración fue interrumpida

— ¡Potter! ¿Por qué no le advertiste de añadir las púas? ¿Querías quedar bien, no es así? Diez puntos de Gryffindor— Henry vio sorprendido al profesor ¿Diez puntos? ¿No eran con esos ya 30 puntos menos? Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la mirada de Snape revelaba que esperaba con ansias que contestará

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla regresó a su poción. Snape esperó unos segundos, pero al final se rindió y caminó a su escritorio, sin embargo el sonido de un golpe lo detuvo, Henry pudo ver que Prince había cambiado de lugar con un desconfiado Malfoy. Quedando en el asiento cerca del pasillo donde el profesor pasaba. Casi en cámara lenta vio a Prince lanzar con fuerza las púas de erizo a la poción que estaba fuera de las llamas, pero eso no evitó que una parte de la poción terminará saltando y cayendo en la túnica del profesor justo cuando pasaba por ahí. Henry contuvo el aliento

—Perdón profesor Snape. No lo vi— se disculpó Prince mirando inocente a Snape. El silencio más terrorífico que Henry había vivido hasta el momento se presentó.

Todos miraban al profesor a la espera de una explosión. Henry notó que Malfoy parecía listo a desmayarse por la acción de Prince. Snape se giró apenas para ver al niño de ojos verdes

—Es una de sus serpientes, obvio no lo castigará— susurró Ron, pero el temblor en su voz le dijo a Henry que no estaba tan seguro de eso. Snape siguió compartiendo algún tipo de conexión visual con el niño unos segundos antes de mirar al frente

—Quédese después de clase, señor Prince— Snape siguió caminando a su escritorio y con un movimiento de su varita su capa sucia desapareció y otra apareció flotando cerca.

Henry respiro al verlo cambiarse sin ninguna pizca de enojo o furia en su cara. Tal vez Prince no estará en problemas... pensó volviendo a su trabajo, sin embargo volvió a distraerse mirando que Malfoy estaba histérico diciendo algo que Prince ignoraba a favor de seguir con la poción

—No sé porque se preocupan, es obvio que solo le va a dar una palmadita en la cabeza y lo dejará ir— susurró Ron moviendo de manera perezosa su poción, Henry notó que Hermione estaba girada hacia ellos

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?— preguntó mirando a al pelirrojo

—Es Prince— respondió moviendo los hombros, Henry lo vio con duda marcada en su rostro al igual que Hermione. Ron resopló —Prince es un Lord, el más joven en la historia, sus lazos familiares están extintos por la endogamia, y es el único Prince vivo, por lo tanto el título ya es suyo, no lo puede reclamar por ser menor pero ya es un hecho que al tener 17 será el jefe y Lord de la casa Prince— explicó mirando en dirección al niño sobre el que hablaba, Henry también miro. Malfoy parecía haberse rendido con el tema y estaba concentrado en su poción, Prince por otro lado miraba su caldero con el ceño fruncido

—Cuándo dices que es el único Prince vivo... Entonces ¿sus padres están...?— Ron miró alarmado a Henry, descubriendo a penas que hablaba con Henry Potter, el último Potter cuyos padres estaban muertos. Hermione le dio una mirada obvia que lo hizo gruñir enojado pero aun así contestó

—Sí, sus padres están muertos— Ron miró a Henry esperando algún tipo de reacción triste, deprimida, una clara señal de que había sido un idiota con su amigo. Pero nada de eso llegó

Cuando la clase terminó. Los Gryffindor fueron los primeros en salir, apurados en quejarse sobre el profesor en lugares donde el mismo no pudiera escucharlos. Henry fue uno de los últimos, dándole una mirada al chico Prince antes de salir.

Ver a Malfoy afuera con señales de un ataque de enojo lo hicieron pensar en si de verdad Prince saldría librado de lo que hizo, además ¿por qué diablos lo hizo? No era que Snape estuviera molestando a alguien de Slytherin, si no a Henry, un Gryffindor, el niño que hechizo en el tren luego de que insultaron a la familia con la que vivía ¿Acaso lo había defendido del profesor?

_ Te estas volviendo loco Henry _ , pensó caminando a la entrada del castillo.  _ Los Slytherin son malos, Ron lo dijo y también Hagrid. No te mentirían. _

Pero aun así no se sacó de la cabeza el hecho de que posiblemente Prince si lo había defendido.

**|• León valiente de fuego •|**

**|• Capítulo 1 •|**

Leo estaba teniendo la peor semana de su vida.

Desde el hecho de que el sombrero seleccionador lo envió a Slytherin en vez de Ravenclaw comenzó su desgracia. Seguido del hecho de que Draco se enojó con él porque no iban a compartir habitación este año y después estaba la advertencia de Severus Snape.

El primer día antes del desayuno Snape le había advertido que esperaba de él lo mismo que de todos,  _ obediencia _ , no lo quería por ahí diciendo que eran parientes ni haciendo locuras junto con Draco. Él solemnemente contestó que sus padres estaban muertos, que era un Lord y como tal tenía que presentarse a la sociedad como un individuo controlado. Había esperado que Snape enfureciera al decir lo de sus padres pero no hubo reacción alguna.

Luego de eso tuvo que aguantar a Abbott, Bones, Turpin, las gemelas Patil y alguna que otra niña andar detrás de él, soltando comentarios sobre sus tributos familiares y lo abiertas que estaban a un contrato de matrimonio. Nunca pensó que una niña fuera más insoportable que Parkinson, claramente no había tratado con Lavender Brown. La niña hiperactiva dejaba en ridículo lo fastidiosa que era Pansy.

Así fue como terminó de refugiado en la biblioteca luego de las clases. La habitación era un lugar poco frecuentado a esta altura del año escolar, por decir que solo Granger, la sangre sucia del tren, era la única que estaba ahí con él, no literalmente pero se sentaba en una mesa cercana, leyendo libros con una rapidez que parecía que su vida dependía de que los leyera por completo lo antes posible.

Leo llegó a pensar en que podría acercarse a la niña y comentar sobre los libros pero descartó la idea tan rápido como la pensó, Granger había usado un hechizo para guardar sus libros dejando una nube de magia grisácea, Leo frunció el ceño,  _ disponibilidad y poca firmeza, _ cualquiera con algo que ofrecer podía ganarse el favor de Granger, demasiado moldeable.

Al final Leo había quedado solo, sin nadie que lo acompañara, pues Theo solía acompañarse con Zabini mientras Draco iba con Crabbe y Goyle. Debido a esto se acostumbró a andar solo así que fue fácil para él escuchar a Draco cuando lo abordó esta mañana, antes de la clase de pociones; su amigo estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería si Leo permanecía en la misma habitación que su padre. Negándose a dejarlo solo decidió sentarse con él. Leo estaba exasperado de que pensaran que tendría alguna reacción explosiva si pasaba cinco minutos con su padre cerca. Incluso su tío Lucius había hablado del tema en su carta.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que tenían razón.

Comenzó desde que Snape pasó lista y lo ignoró, después cuando le hizo preguntas a Draco que él mismo sabía no verían hasta el final del año. Después estuvo la pregunta general, tal vez los Gryffindor eran tan idiotas que no lo sabrían, pero Snape los estaba manipulando para que odiaran a Draco, hicieran de su amigo un blanco, no es que Malfoy se lo ganará por sí mismo insultando o burlándose de todos, pero Snape estaba apresurado las cosas dejando a su amigo ser la razón por la que Slytherin ganara puntos

Incluso hacía lo mismo con Potter dejándolo ver como el causante de que Gryffindor perdiera puntos. Toda la situación lo hizo enojar, pero no tan terrible como el hecho de darle una diatriba a Longbottom mientras el niño lloraba de dolor por las postulas, alargando la tortura.

Leo tuvo un pequeño ataque, recordando que lo mismo le había pasado a él cuando tenía siete y Snape lo había hecho preparar la poción, se había quedado con el ardor una hora antes de que considerará suficiente y le curara las heridas. Verlo hacer lo mismo con otro niño fue tan... cómo encender una mecha... que no pensó dos veces antes de empujar a Draco para quitarlo de su lugar y provocar que la túnica de Snape se llenará de poción, una que en el paso donde estaba, era imposible de quitar con magia o jabón.

No se arrepentía de nada. Que Draco comenzara a señalarle que justamente por eso se había quedado con él no lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Ni la perspectiva de que Snape le diera detención removió un poco su satisfacción.

Notablemente esto hizo enojar a Draco que salió del salón advirtiendo que su tío Lucius sabría de esto. Eso sí pico en su conciencia.

—Señor Prince— Leo caminó al escritorio, el murmullo de los últimos alumnos saliendo detrás de él. Snape tenía sus ojos oscuros sobre su persona, en algún momento sintió la presión de la Legeremancia

—Es ilegal leer la mente de un niño, profesor— Snape sacudió la mano y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse produjo un eco

— ¿Cree que esto es un juego? Que sea un Lord no evitará que enfrente las consecuencias de sus actos tan infantiles, Prince— Severus se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta quedar a la derecha de Leo. Contuvo la respiración

>>Tendrá detención durante dos semanas que servirá con Hagrid, el guardabosque—

Click, click, click

Click, click, click

Un pequeño sonido comenzó a repetirse, Severus camino una vuelta a su alrededor con una pluma muggle en sus manos, Leo las conocía del periodo viviendo con su padre, presionaba la punta superior para sacar la punta y después para meterla

Click click click

>>También escribirá tres pies sobre lo irresponsable que fue su acto y qué consecuencias hubiera tenido si la poción hubiera llevado las púas— Leo tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir nada.

Click click Click

Snape se estaba desquitando. El sonidito comenzó a ser irritante —y escribirá otros cinco pies hablando sobre el respeto que debe que tener a sus profesores. Todo para el próximo lunes, antes de mi primera clase quiero ambos ensayos en mi mesa—

Click click click click

Leonard inhaló con suavidad tratando de calmarse. El sonidito pareció aumentar mientras Severus Snape lo miraba a la espera, lo estaba provocando. Tenía que controlarse para no darle el gusto.

Click click Click

Pero era apenas un niño, y Snape un adulto,  _ su padre. _

Click click Click

Así que supo que botón presionar —Supongo que el señor Malfoy también está involucrado—

—No metas a Draco en esto— advirtió mirando a su padre, Snape apenas tuvo un movimiento en las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba para demostrar su satisfacción

—Así que si me hablas— susurró mirando a Leo a los ojos —Quiero todo eso para el lunes, puntualmente. Servirás tu detención desde esta tarde, preséntate después de la cena con Hagrid. Ahora vete— Leo no necesitó más.

Salió del salón a paso apresurado. Asegurándose de golpear con fuerza la puerta al cerrar. Molesto con el idiota de Snape en un grado poco saludable. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la biblioteca donde Madame Pince le dio una mirada de advertencia al entrar, una que lo hizo bajar la velocidad de su marcha.

La gran habitación estaba en silencio absoluto, justo lo que Leo necesitaba para poder calmarse. Aspiro con fuerza y el aroma de pergamino llegó a su nariz, le encantaba ese olor. Amaba leer, era la única cosa buena que tuvo desde pequeño.

Leo había crecido divido en dos hogares, la mansión Prince y la mansión Malfoy. En la primera solo residía unos meses al año en compañía de su padre. Y aunque era su hogar por derecho de sangre Leo odiaba estar ahí. Desde que nació su padre trabajaba en Hogwarts, y cuando su madre murió Snape no pudo cuidar de él y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Sanamente lo dejó con sus padrinos, los Malfoy, a quienes les dijo que durante vacaciones vendría por él. Y cumplió su palabra.

Snape lo recogía al inicio del verano, solo para dejarlo encerrado en la biblioteca la mayor parte del día. A pesar de que su padre pasaba todo el día en casa, Leo solo lo veía una hora, durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena Leo las pasaba en la biblioteca solo. Pronto aprendió que si quería evitar que la soledad se lo tragara bien podía usar el tiempo en leer, y a medida que aquella actividad se volvió su rutina fue más tolerable e incluso placentera. Y cuando Draco o sus tíos comenzaban a ser molestos con algo, Leo encontró refugio en los libros. Estos siempre estaban dispuestos para él y nunca cambiaban, contenían lo mismo que la primera vez que los abrió. Esto le brindaba una seguridad que le faltaba en la vida pues nunca estaba seguro de cuál era el problema de su padre con exactitud.

Tal vez solo sea la vejez llegando a su vida... será mejor que no lo vuelva a ver a los ojos con mis escudos de oclumancia abajo; con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios sacó su libro de Pociones, dispuesto a hacer los ensayos que le habían pedido.

—Escuche, en clase de Pociones, que eres un Lord— Leo levantó la vista del pergamino con el ceño fruncido. Hermione Granger lo veía con severidad, como si estuviera ofendida de no saber algo tan importante como eso y que Leo no se lo hubiera dicho

— ¿Weasley no es una fuente confiable de información?— preguntó molesto por ser interrumpido, la niña arrugó la nariz antes de tomar asiento en el otro lugar de la mesa, Leo siguió los movimientos

—Ron no es muy imparcial que digamos, tiene muchos prejuicios, sobre todo contra tu amigo porque Malfoy es tu amigo ¿No? Aunque escuche a Parkinson decir que todos en la casa Slytherin son amigos— Leo giro la pluma de halcón peregrino entre sus dedos, analizando la idea de decirle a Granger sobre la gran mentira que eso era, y que el hecho de que nadie en el colegio estaba a favor de los estudiantes de Slytherin y por eso necesitaban apoyarse entre sí.

—Para ser muy lista das por sentado muchas cosas—Hermione entrecerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla molesta, cuando Leo notó sus intenciones de levantarse volvió a hablar —Pero sí, soy un Lord y si, Draco es mi amigo al igual que Pansy. A Draco lo conozco desde siempre y a ella desde que teníamos ocho años— sintió un pequeño picor en su lengua al mentir al mismo tiempo que imaginaba la reacción explosiva de Draco si se llegaba a enterar alguna vez que dijo que era un amigo de Parkinson; Granger volvió a tomar asiento con una mirada conflictuada

—Pero eso no es posible, tienes once años, no puedes manejar el título de Lord desde tan joven— afirmo la niña de cabello espeso con una seguridad irritante que le pareció a Leo más bien infantil

—Que lo tenga no significa que lo usare, Granger; ser Lord Prince en este momento solo significa que cada acción mía es una representación de la Casa Prince, además de que yo soy el cabecilla de mi familia y el heredero de toda la fortuna familiar—explicó mirando los gestos de la niña cambiar de sorpresa a curiosidad, la idea de que Granger fuera igual de oportunista que los demás niños lo hizo enderezarse en la silla a la espera de las preguntas de siempre

— ¿Entonces no tienes a nadie más con quién quedarte? ¿Unido por sangre o matrimonio?— Leo parpadeó un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, al parecer decir que era rico no llamó la atención de Granger

—No, al menos no cercanos, en el mundo mágico todos estamos relacionados lejanamente, así que los únicos que suelen contar son aquellos parientes en segundo y tercer grado, primos o tíos por matrimonio; no tengo nada de eso, mis padres eran primos, mi abuelo decidió casarlos luego de que la tía de mi madre se fugara con un muggle y fuera eliminada de la familia— técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo, Ezra y Delila Prince habían sido obligados a casarse luego de que Eilien Prince se fugó con Tobías Snape.

El hecho de que su único hijo muriera junto con ellos en la guerra y fuera Severus Snape el único que sobrevivió junto a Leo era algún tipo de casualidad, al menos esperaba que así fuera

—Debido a que los padres de ellos también eran primos no hubo matrimonios que conectaran a los Prince cercanamente a alguien en las últimas generaciones— Granger parecía absorber sus palabras como viajero el agua, Leo estaba seguro de que lo mismo pasaba con los libros que Hermione leía a diario en la biblioteca

—Eso es un poquito asqueroso— el comentario hizo a Leo mirar confundido a la niña, estaba por ofenderse cuando ella corrigió —La endogamia, quiero decir, ¿por qué casarse entre primos habiendo muchas más personas?— Leo se sintió casi renovado de saber que tenía la verdadera atención de la niña, cuando quería hablar de estas cosas los demás niños solían aburrirse, incluso Draco solía decir que por el momento no le importaba saber de la endogamia de la familia Black, de todos modos lo aprendería eventualmente cuando fuera Lord Malfoy

—Por pureza— Leo dejó de lado el ensayo que hace poco estaba escribiendo para poder poner sus manos sobre el escritorio —Los magos suelen creer que el nivel de respeto que imponen es debido a pureza que tiene su sangre, entre más pura más poder. Las viejas familias se jactan de ser 100% mágicas por que no mezclan su sangre con...— sus palabras se detuvieron, de repente recordando que Granger, a pesar de ser inteligente, era una sangre sucia. La niña se dio cuenta de su mirada y frunció el ceño

—Estás por insultarme—

— ¿Qué?— Leo se consideraba lo suficientemente controlado como para no haber mostrado su desagrado en su rostro

—Lo sé, por tu frente, las niñas de mi anterior instituto no eran muy amables, cada vez que iban a insultarme, esta parte de su frente se arrugaba— Leo miró detalladamente a Granger por un largo rato, esta vez con otra perspectiva. La niña era muy perspicaz, además de leer libros enteros en horas, en algún momento, se terminaría enterando de lo despreciada que era por ser una sangre sucia, se lo dijera Leo o no, y no eran algo así como cercanos como para que Leo evitara decirle las cosas por cómo eran, después de todo Granger era una bruja, y entre más pronto supiera como estaba parada con los demás magos era mejor

Con una mayor resolución decidió terminar de explicar

—Las familias mágicas odian a los muggles porque creen que la magia es una anormalidad, la caza de brujas es una prueba de su mente cerrada y retorcida, los muggles se creen superiores y que pueden mandarnos. Los nacidos de muggles no son bienvenidos porque traen sus odiosas costumbres como Halloween, aquí, a una escuela llena de niños magos y niñas brujas. Así que cualquier persona cuya sangre este mezclada con muggle es considerado inferior, los mestizos son personas que tienen una mezcla de ambas sangres, los nacidos de muggles....— Hermione levantó la nariz, seguramente Leo había delatado su intención de insultarla en la frente como había dicho la niña antes —Son unos sangre sucia que contaminan las tradiciones y las líneas sanguíneas—

Leo espero a que la niña se levantara ofendida de su lugar, le gritara por ser tan irrespetuoso con ella como en el tren y que el hecho de ser un Lord no le daba derecho a ser un cretino. Así que decidió volver a poner atención en el ensayo que estaba escribiendo antes de la llegada de Granger

—Tú no crees eso—levantó la vista solo para ver que Granger seguía sentada, mirándolo con su irritante brillando en sus ojos

—Soy el Lord de una familia sangre pura, por supuesto que creo que los sangre sucia arruinan nuestras tradiciones con las suyas— contestó de inmediato manteniendo su postura a pesar de que algo se removió en su estómago ante la mirada herida de Granger

—Son los ideales que te hicieron creer los Malfoy, a eso se refería Ronald cuando dijo que ustedes eran oscuros— aseguró la niña levantándose de la silla, Leo de inmediato sintió furia ante la mención del idiota pelirrojo

—Weasley no es tan imparcial ¿Recuerdas? Además es un hipócrita— contestó más rápido de lo que su cabeza pensó. La mirada enojada de Granger confirmó que debió de haberse callado

—Él no es...— defendió a medias antes de que Leo se mostrará divertido, la mera idea de dejar en ridículo a Weasley ante la vista de alguien más moviendo su mente y lengua

—Los Weasley son una familia de lo más pobre en la sociedad mágica, sangre puras traidores a la sangre por apoyar la idea de los sangre sucia mezclarse con nosotros, sin embargo ¿Cuántos de ellos se han casado con uno?— no espero respuesta, después de todo dudaba que Hermione supiera que hasta hace unos años los Weasley eran por completo una de las familias más puristas de la sociedad mágica británica junto con los Malfoy —Tal vez debas de preguntarle a Ronald cuantos muggles o nacidos de muggle son parte de su extensa familia cuando regreses a los Gryffindor— sugirió antes de volver a su ensayo

Esta vez los pasos apresurados de Hermione le avisaron que estaba solo. La vaga sensación de saber que no sería la última vez que hablaría con Granger permaneció en su cabeza hasta que fue tiempo de la cena y tuvo que abandonar la biblioteca.

**|• León valiente de fuego •|**

Henry estaba teniendo una muy fuerte corazonada sobre el asunto del robo a Gringrotts, Hagrid había sido muy obvio con el cambio de tema. Sospechoso. Eso solo logró asegurarle que el paquetito que Hagrid había sacado era el mismo que intentaron robar.

—No sé cómo alguien puede comer esto sin romperse los dientes— Henry miró a Ron agitar el pastelito que el guardián de las llaves les había dado antes de dejar su casa.

—Seguramente sus dientes son tan fuertes que él puede— sugirió sintiendo en el bolsillo de su propia túnica pastelitos iguales a ese —Digo, Hagrid es muy fuerte—aclaró recordando cómo había doblado la escopeta de su tío Vernon cuando fue a buscarlo

—Tienes razón, después de todo es el guardabosque, no lo sería si fuera débil ¿no?— Henry asintió mientras ambos subían las escaleras para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda. Fuera del retrato los estaba esperando su compañera de cabello esponjoso que al verlos levanto la nariz.

— ¿Dónde estaban?— Potter frunció el ceño ante lo demandante que era la voz de Hermione Granger

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No eres nuestra madre— contestó Ron mirando con fastidio a la chica. Henry no quería ser grosero con una niña, pero estaba de acuerdo con Ron en que Granger era muy irritante con su actitud sabionda y metiéndose en donde no la llamaban.

—Los estaba buscando, tengo una pregunta para ti, Ronald— explicó la castaña mirando al pelirrojo directamente — ¿Es cierto que tu familia ya no es parte de los sagrados 28?— Henry miró sorprendido a su amigo, recordando lo que este les había dicho en el tren sobre la lista de familias. Weasley se sonrojo.

Potter sabía que Ron era de una familia de magos, pero no que eran de las familias más viejas como Malfoy o Prince

—Ya te dije, algunas familias dejaron de ser consideradas aptas para aparecer— contestó con las mejillas coloradas, Granger pareció apenas satisfecha con la respuesta

— ¿Entonces dejaron de ser sangre puras?— Ronald arrugó la nariz mirando con enojo a la chica

—Por supuesto que no, todos somos sangre pura, es solo que hablamos con muggles por lo que mi familia es considerada traidores a la sangre— Henry levanto una ceja intrigado por los términos nuevos, curioso por saber que significaban

— ¿Entonces no tienen a muggles en su familia?— insistió Hermione con mayor ansiedad, Henry sospecho de la intención de esta conversación

—No, a nadie ¿Y porque te interesa tanto esa dichosa lista? Ya nadie la toma en serio desde hace mucho— contestó Ron adquiriendo un color más parecido al de su cabello

— Eso es solo lo que dices tú— afirmó Granger, satisfecha con las respuestas mientras se giraba al retrato y decía la contraseña para poder entrar. Ronald la alcanzó de inmediato poco dispuesto a dejar morir la discusión. Henry los siguió curioso por lo que decían ambos niños

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo sabes que aún hay alguien que se la tome en serio?— preguntó Ron caminando detrás de Hermione

— ¿Tal vez porque tú sabes mucho de eso cuando la lista fue publicada hace 50 años?— Granger se detuvo a mitad de la sala común, Henry miró nervioso alrededor descubriendo que había algunos alumnos mayores que estaban sentados en los sillones, metidos en sus propios asuntos, ajenos a la discusión de los alumnos de primero

—Es porque gracias a esa lista mi familia es considerada traidora— repuso Ron sonrojado, Granger parecía conocedora del hecho —Todos esos idiotas de Slytherin me molestan por eso. ¿Esperabas que simplemente me molestaran por qué si?— Henry estuvo en desacuerdo, Prince los molestaba porque Ronald había dicho cosas groseras de la familia con la que vivía, misma que resultaba ser la de Malfoy. Si lo veía de esa forma ambos niños tenían razones para molestar a su amigo

Hermione Granger debió pensar lo mismo porque ya no contestó nada, en su lugar agitó la mano y continúo con su camino al dormitorio de chicas.

— ¡Hey, te estoy hablando!— gritó Ron ofendido por ser ignorado, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos presentes. Granger siguió con su camino perdiéndose en las escaleras, sin embargo Ron la siguió, furioso.

Henry supo que algo iba a pasar cuando un alumno de tercero codeo a sus compañeros para que vieran a Ron subir las escaleras del dormitorio de niñas, solo para después aparecer de nuevo cuando estas se volvieron un tobogán que lo regreso a la sala común

—Estúpidas escaleras— maldijo el pelirrojo levantándose del suelo, escuchando las risas de todos los presentes.

Henry suspiro, cansado mentalmente por el agotador día que había tenido hasta ahora. Por fortuna solo faltaba la cena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |• León valiente de fuego •|•
> 
> Publicado: 19 de marzo de 2020
> 
> Palabras: 6380 
> 
> Próximo capítulo: El secreto de la biblioteca
> 
> ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Tarde bastante, no? Una disculpa por el retraso, las clases de la universidad me habían tragado entero en estas semanas, pero como ya saben, la pandemia hizo lo suyo y mis clases se suspendieron, sin embargo tengo montones de tarea y pienso realizarla en esta semana para tener libre los demás días.
> 
> Y... ¿Qué puedo decir? a pesar de que Severus es uno de mis personajes favoritos es todo un idiota cuando se lo propone. Luego de leer los libros trate de darle una justificación a su actitud con Harry pero no, no hay, no existe (?) Así que tampoco existe para esto. 
> 
> Ahora sabemos que Leo es rencoroso, y no perdonara fácil los insultos que Ron dio a los Malfoy, a pesar de que sean verdad. Con Hermione por otro lado, la relación será complicada teniendo en cuenta que Leo como bien dice es un Lord, uno muy importante que debe de mostrarse como tal despreciando a Hermione por su origen, sin embargo es un niño a fin de cuentas, y los niños suelen ignorar estigmas.
> 
> Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, uno que me costo escribir. No olviden votar y comentar que les pareció el capitulo. Chao
> 
> -Al


	4. El secreto de la biblioteca

—Eres un idiota, Leo— el mencionado apretó el tenedor en su mano pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que su silencio ofendiera a Draco lo suficiente como para que lo dejara en paz el resto de la cena

Sin embargo había crecido con Draco como un hermano, sabía de primera mano lo terco que podía a llegar ser el rubio, así que sin ninguna pizca de sorpresa observó al niño tomar asiento a su costado y servirse comida en un plato.

—Pansy escuchó cuando Snape le dijo al guardabosque acerca de tu detención. No esperes piedad de mi padre cuando le diga, seguramente estarás castigado cuando las vacaciones de Yule lleguen— Leo suspiró antes de mirar seriamente a su amigo

Había pasado toda la tarde escondido en la biblioteca completando el ensayo sobre la poción, hasta ese momento había ignorado la furia contra Snape por el castigo, sin embargo cuando Madame Pince lo sacó de la biblioteca porque ya era hora de cenar el sentimiento volvió a él con la misma fuerza al recordar que luego de cenar tendría que buscar a Hagrid. Y ciertamente Draco no estaba ayudando a calmarlo con sus comentarios

—Me equivoque, actué como un niño estúpido y temperamental ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Entonces déjame cenar en paz, tendré con ir con el guardabosque dos semanas, suficiente para que recuerde que Snape me odia el resto de mi vida ¿contento?— exclamó tratando de mantener su voz lo más baja posible. Al final dejó de ponerle atención a su amigo y volvió a su plato con pan de ajo y macarrones. Draco se mostró debidamente ofendido

—No te molestes con Malfoy, Leo, esto es enteramente tu culpa. El profesor Snape fue amable de no colgar tu cuello frente a los Gryffindor— comentó Theo mientras dejaba su vaso de agua en la mesa, Leo le dio una mirada que prometía retribución, sin embargo se abstuvo de comentar algo, sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para dejar ir algún comentario de su relación sanguínea con el profesor de pociones 

A pesar de que toleraba la presencia de Theo y lo consideraba un amigo, no le tenía la suficiente confianza para confesarle que Snape era su progenitor, además de que cualquiera podría escucharlo a su alrededor y eso era algo que en definitiva no quería

—El guardabosques ya se va— Leo miró la mesa de profesores y efectivamente el corpulento hombre se estaba retirando de la mesa. Miró su propio plato casi intacto, demasiado enojado para comer se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a seguir al hombre. Pero fue detenido en la puerta por la llegada de un par de alumnos de Gryffindor

—...es tan odiosa, no sé como las demás niñas la soportan— se quejaba el pelirrojo con las manos haciendo gestos exagerados al aire. El chico Potter parecía más bien aburrido mientras asentía a lo que decía Weasley

—De la misma manera en que la escuela tiene que aguantar tu molesta presencia, Weasley, dime ¿qué fue lo que tuvo que vender tu padre para pagar la túnica que llevas?— comentó haciendo notar su presencia, la postura de Potter cambió de inmediato a una tensa mientras que el pelirrojo enfureció —oh espera, no me digas ¿en realidad es de tus otros hermanos, verdad?— Leo se deleitó con el color rojo que adquirió la cara del chico 

—¿No tienes algo más que hacer, Prince?— intervino el niño idiota que vivió, Leo lo miró de inmediato con una pequeña sonrisa

—Tal vez, pero es divertido descubrir a qué tono de rojo llega Weasley cada vez que le dices sus verdades— contestó mirando al mencionado, estaba por continuar cuando vio detrás de ellos al guardabosque, el hombre le hizo un gesto al pasillo al verse con su atención, Leo entrecerró los ojos cuando captó destellos de magia rosada en su abrigo. Volvió a la realidad cuando Weasley abrió la boca para decir algo —Fue divertido verlos, sobre todo tu cara rajada, Potter. Adiós— se despidió torpemente

Pasó entre ellos empujandolos delicadamente, lo suficiente como para pasar por accidente, la vista de Hagrid siguió el movimiento con atención, estuvo seguro de que ambos niños se habían girado con intención de gritarle pero la presencia del hombre sería suficiente como para que se detuvieran. Camino hacia el guardabosque y se detuvo frente a él, la altura del corpulento ser lo intimido lo suficiente como para que maldijera a su padre nuevamente.

—señor Hagrid, estoy listo para mi detención— proclamó cuando los ojos brillantes encontraron los suyos

—¿Eh? Bueno, bien, entonces vamos, señor Prince— Leo siguió al hombre con rapidez, casi corriendo puesto que el guardabosques avanzaba el doble de camino gracias a sus largas piernas. Ambos salieron del castillo para ir a la casa que habitaba Hagrid en los jardines, Leo maldijo cuando sintió el frío de la tarde calar en su cara pero mantuvo su postura seria. Algunos metros más adelante pudo ver la estructura de una enorme cabaña, el recuerdo de su tío Lucius quejándose del salvaje guardabosque y su cuchitril zumbó en sus oídos, efectivamente la casa parecía más un establo, el olor a suciedad llegó a su nariz cuando fue posible ver las ventanas por la cercanía —Y dime ¿eres amigo de Henry?— preguntó el mayor poco antes de llegar, Leo pensó el nombre confundido

—¿Henry...? Oh, Potter, yo no diría que somos amigos— por no decir que es un idiota, pensó mientras Hagrid abría la puerta del lugar y un enorme perro negro salía. Leo casi corre cuando el animal corrió a él pero se quedó quieto del miedo hasta que el inevitable choque llegó y lo tumbó al suelo

—¡Fang, no! Tranquilo— regañó el hombre barbudo mientras jalaba del collar al perro, Leo estaba lo suficientemente pasmado como para solo alejarse —Perdónalo, es algo entusiasta, si te consuela lo mismo le hace a tu padre cada vez que lo ve— El suelo debajo de Prince se movió y una pizca de vértigo acudió a su mente

—¿m-mi padre?— preguntó inseguro tratando de confirmar la sospecha

—el profesor Snape, por supuesto— aclaró el hombre sin percatarse del horror en la cara del alumno, muy ocupado rascando detrás de las orejas de su perro negro —Siempre tuve curiosidad por ti, debo de admitirlo, después de todo nadie sabia de ti hasta que el profesor Dumbledore te envió un regalo en tu cuarto cumpleaños ¡Muy sorprendidos quedamos todos! La profesora McGonagall incluso creyó que era una broma de mal gusto— Leo respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse e ignorar los balbuceos del guardabosque hasta que escucho que todos los profesores lo sabían

_ ¡Me pide discreción mientras que él fue y le contó a todo el profesorado! _

—Pero eso no es importante ahora, tenemos que ir a recoger unas cuantas plantas que tu padre necesita para su armario de ingredientes. Nada grave, solo aqui, en la orilla del bosque prohibido— Leo resoplo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su uniforme tratando de quitarse la tierra.

Deseaba que las dos semanas de detención terminaran ya

**|• León valiente de fuego •|**

**|• Capítulo 4 •|**

—¿Escuchaste?— Henry hizo una mueca por el fuerte golpe que Ron le dio en el pecho cuando Prince se fue con Hagrid y ambos desaparecieron en el pasillo que llevaba a las puertas del colegio

—¿Qué Prince estaba en detención? Si, lo hice— afirmó, contento de que Ron dejara de hablar sobre la conversación/discusión que había tenido con Hermione Granger en la sala común aunque estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber qué significaban todos los conceptos que no había entendido, Ron solo se había quejado sin prestar atención a sus preguntas

—Seguramente fue por lo de clase de Pociones, al parecer Snape no tiene tanta estima por sus serpientes como los gemelos y Percy dijeron— Henry se alzó de hombros, no muy seguro de cómo contestar a eso, aún tenía flotando en su mente el hecho de que Prince posiblemente lo había defendido, y ahora que sabía que había ganado detención una presión en su pecho que no sabia que tenia aumento haciéndose notable

Tomó asiento en la mesa y sin darle una mirada a nadie comenzó a comer

—… se desvían ligeramente a la izquierda por lo mucho que las han utilizado, eso es todo. Nada de lo que preocuparse— los gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, hablaban con Dean Thomas que había apartado su plato

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó Ron, una pierna de pollo sostenida en una de sus manos

—Las clases de vuelo, la primera es el jueves. El anuncio esta en el tablón de la sala común— aclaró Seamus que se encontraba sentado frente a Dean

—¿En serio? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que volé— mencionó Ron dándole un gran mordisco a la pieza de pollo

—¿Volar en escoba?— preguntó esta vez Henry cuando terminó de masticar mirando inquisitivamente a los gemelos

—Exacto, Hooch es la encargada, te prestan escobas de la escuela, no son muy buenas y tienen un hechizo para evitar que vuelen muy alto— se quejó uno de ellos

—Además de que nos tocó compartir clase con los Ravenclaw, la mayoría recitaba los libros que leyó mientras trataba de controlar la escoba— se burló el otro dándole una mirada a mesa de la casa azul y bronce

—Leí que compartimos la clase con slytherin— apoyo con pesadez Dean desde su lugar. Henry gimió

—Lo que me faltaba, hacer el ridículo frente a los slytherin— declaró pensando ya en las burlas de Malfoy y de Prince que seguramente no terminarían hasta Diciembre o Enero, o cuando saliera otra cosa con lo que molestarlo, lo que llegará primero

—Relájate, no es tan malo, si sigues las instrucciones dudo que pases vergüenza— trató de consolar uno de los gemelos, Henry no estaba seguro de cual y dudaba alguna vez saber quien era quien, ambos eran exactamente iguales

Henry resopló, mirando a la casa verde y plata que se encontraba en el otro lado del comedor, contrario a Gryffindor, la mesa de Slytherin siempre se mantenía tranquila, era la mesa menos ruidosa, todas las serpientes concentradas en cenar. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado con sus guardaespaldas a un costado mirando con el ceño fruncido al plato, seguramente molesto por el hecho de que Prince estaba rindiendo una detención en ese momento

El chico si bien solo habían hablado abiertamente por última vez en el tren cuando rechazó su oferta, se la había pasado la semana entera molestando cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos. No estaba seguro de que quería conseguir, pero Malfoy estaba logrando ganarse su odio hasta ahora. Como si lo hubiera llamado, la mirada plata del niño se levantó del plato y cruzó con la suya, ambos se vieron unos segundos sin hacer nada, Henry dudando en hacer algo hasta que el rubio se movió primero.

Malfoy le sacó la lengua.

* * *

—Tengo que preguntarte algo y espero que me contestes como es debido sin ese rollo de Lord Prince— Leo se detuvo de suspirar a penas mientras dejaba su pluma de lado y levantaba la vista de su ensayo de Historia de la magia. Había escapado de la sala común para buscar refugio en la biblioteca de las miradas acusadoras de Draco, además de aprovechar para hacer toda la tarea pendiente y terminar el segundo ensayo que le había pedido Snape. Obviamente se había equivocado al pensar en qué estaría tranquilo.

Granger se sentó en la silla contraria sin invitación provocando que entre cerrara los ojos. Se recordó a sí mismo el capítulo entero que había aprendido de memoria sobre contestar de mala manera a un aliado femenino cuando su alianza estaba en ciernes, páginas de la treinta a la treinta y seis, Relaciones entre familias sangre puras. Thompson Elizabeth con colaboración de la familia Scamander y Yaxley. Dedicatoria al gato en turno de la autora, Anubis.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Granger?— preguntó dando una mirada alrededor para comprobar que solo madame Pince estaba en la biblioteca, demasiado concentrada en leer un libro que dudaba que les prestara atención y escuchará la, seguramente discriminadora, conversación que estaba por iniciar

—Tenías razón respecto a Ronald...— Leo sonrió y estaba por hablar cuando Granger levantó una mano para detenerlo, recelosamente guardó silencio —pero eso no significa que estés bien con el tema de los nacidos de muggle como yo— una de sus cejas se alzó —en el punto de las tradiciones me refiero— aclaró la niña de cabello esponjado, Leo mostró una tenue sonrisa 

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó mirando con burla a la chica, esta dudo apenas unos momentos antes de mostrar esa firmeza infantil que Leo estaba ansioso por masacrar —muy bien, eso piensas tú, pero según nuestro código de magos sangre pura— Granger dejó caer los hombros —Si en un grupo, durante una reunión, alguien se une es quien tiene que presentarse primero, después se presenta el de más alto rango del grupo inicial hasta llegar al menor— explicó, satisfecho de ver que Granger parecía genuinamente interesada en sus palabras

Esperemos que estés igual de interesada hasta el final, pensó brevemente antes de seguir con su explicación

—En resumen, cuando tu llegaste al compartimiento del tren (y abriste muy groseramente la puerta sin tocar) debió de presentarse primero Longbottom y después tú para que procediera a presentarme yo, después Draco y seguidamente Vincent y Gregory. Para simplemente ayudarte con el tema del sapo— Hermione se tomó apenas un par de segundos en entender el ejemplo antes de abrir la boca

—Pero soy una niña d- — Leo de inmediato levantó una mano como Granger había hecho antes

—Eso, Granger, es algo que hacen los muggles y que no se sigue aquí— las mejillas morenas de la chica se volvieron oscuras por el sonrojo que apareció en ellas. Leo quiso reír por haber ganado pero se mantuvo sereno, convencido que de esa forma Granger se sentía peor y no lo tomaría en serio si se comenzaba a burlar —Mientras tú te encuentres en esta escuela eres parte de la comunidad mágica, por lo tanto ya no deberías de seguir las reglas de ellos, si no las nuestras, eres una bruja debido a tu magia y por ese simple hecho ya eres diferente de los muggles— su tono se volvió más bajo y suave, como si hablara con un animal asustado y tratará de convencerlo de que no era un peligro, solo para poder sacar su varita y dañarlo en caso de que el animal no se relajara. Granger soltó una pequeña risita que lo hizo concentrarse en lo que está haciendo y dejará de divagar

—Ahora veo porque estas en slytherin— comentó la niña abriendo su mochila y sacando su rollo de pergamino con el tintero y la pluma, Leo junto el entrecejo ¿Tal vez esta era la razón por la que el estúpido sombrero lo había puesto en Slytherin en lugar de Ravenclaw? —¿No te gusta tu casa?— Leo parpadeó viendo que Granger le dedicaba una mirada curiosa

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó regresando la vista a su ensayo —Toda mi familia estuvo en esta casa… era algo que pasaría— añadió releyendo las últimas líneas que había escrito antes de que la Gryffindor llegará. En silencio sumergió la punta de su pluma y comenzó a escribir

Hermione tan solo se quedó unos segundos viendo al pequeño Lord, dudosa de que hacer, claramente había algo que no tenía contento a Prince con el hecho de ser slytherin, pero existían muchas razones por las cuales dejar ir el tema; primero no era problema de Hermione; segundo, dudaba que Prince se sintiera cómodo hablando de algo tan personal con una desconocida como ella; tercero, no sabía cómo tratar el tema, después de todo ella misma los tenía siendo marginada por sus compañeros. Lógicamente, era mejor dejarlo, así que se concentró en hacer su tarea después de darle una última mirada al chico.

Total, seguramente existe una regla que evita que los lores hablen de sus problemas con sangre sucias, pensó amargamente mientras sacaba su libro de Astronomía para hacer el mapa que les habían pedido, dejando por zanjado el tema en su cabeza.

Leo levantó la vista, cauteloso de que Granger quisiera hablar del asunto como Draco hacía cada vez que notaba que Leo estaba molesto por algo, un poco de alivio se filtró en su rostro cuando la vio más centrada en su trabajo. Satisfecho por no tener que responder un cuestionario incómodo sobre el legado familiar siguió pensando en las razones por las que Nicolás Flamel decidió crear la piedra filosofal.

Ambos niños permanecieron en silencio las horas siguientes, concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos hasta que fue hora de la cena, cada uno se levantó a su ritmo siendo Leo el primero en salir y dirigirse al comedor mientras Hermione regresaba a la torre a dejar sus cosas antes de asistir a la cena. Ninguno de los dos miró al otro mientras cenaban ni cuando Leo se levantó primero y se retiró del salón yendo a cumplir con su detención del dia con el semigigante que esta vez consistió en llenar de insecticida las plantas alrededor de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente tampoco compartieron mirada alguna o en el par de veces que se encontraron en los pasillos durante los cambios de clase. Así que fue curioso que en la tarde, después de clases cuando Leo llegó a la biblioteca, se sentara en la misma mesa que Hermione y comenzaran a hablar de algunas reglas básicas y simples de los magos para después ignorarse mutuamente a favor de los trabajos que tenían, solo para retirarse sin una despedida cuando la hora de la cena llegó y cada quien tomó su camino

Lo mismo sucedió el martes logrando hacer a Hermione analizar si Prince y ella se estaban volviendo alguna clase de amigos cuando entró a la biblioteca la tarde del miércoles y se sentó en una mesa a donde llegó poco después el pequeño Lord alegando que la caza de brujas fue por el miedo irracional de los muggles combinado con la envidia

—¿Sabes volar?— preguntó repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio en el que fácilmente se habían deslizado luego de que Prince ganó el debate de que los muggles creen que cualquier cosa sin explicación es de primera base brujería de algún tipo hasta que se demostrara lo contrario (Hermione estaba curiosa de saber como Prince, siendo sangre pura, conocía demasiado de ciencia muggle)

—por supuesto, como todos los niños educados en el mundo mágico— contestó sin levantar la mirada de la página que estaba leyendo de un libro de Transformaciones que explicaba las bases para convertir objetos en animales. Hermione asintió, pensando en su siguiente pregunta y cómo decirla

—…. ¿es muy difícil?— esta vez Prince levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes mirando directamente los castaños de Hermione mientras cerraba el libro sin marcar y lo dejaba en la mesa. La chica Gryffindor rompió el contacto removiendose en su silla, por alguna razón se sentía vulnerable cuando la mirada verde de Prince la inspeccionaba de cerca, como si pudiera ver otra cosa que a los demás les era imposible

—¿Nerviosa por la lección de mañana?— preguntó abiertamente el slytherin, Hermione asintió sin titubear

—Y antes de que digas algo raro, se supone que para nosotros es imposible volar de otra forma que no sea en avión, es difícil para mí pensar en que una simple escoba va a flotar si la sostengo en mi mano— explicó, no muy segura de cómo el contrario se tomaría sus palabras, Prince se llevó una mano a la frente recargándose en la mesa, Hermione se negó a notar que el gesto parecía por demás elegante 

—No es como si fuera posible hacerlo solo con magia, Granger. Nosotros como magos también necesitamos herramientas, como escobas, piensalo de esta forma, eres como una hormiga a bordo de un avión de papel. Solo que no eres una hormiga y no estarás sobre un avión de papel si no una escoba— Hermione hizo una mueca

—Los aviones de papel siempre caen—murmuró apretando la pluma de águila en sus dedos —Además escuche a los gemelos Weasley decir que las escobas de la escuela no son seguras— comentó esperanzada de que Prince dijera lo contrario y lo justificará con uno de sus absurdos argumentos bien planteados, sin embargo olvidó el detalle de la enemistad de Prince y Ron que recordó cuando este resoplo

—Me sorprende que los Weasley sepan de escobas, en su situación sería imposible que siquiera tocaran una que no fueran las escolares— Hermione le dio una mirada llena de reproche que hizo a Leo concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba —sin embargo debo de decir que las escobas de la escuela son una porqueria, demasiado uso y golpes desafinan las direcciones— explicó, no muy seguro de que mencionar que el seguro de las escobas permitían elevarse a menos de ocho metros, los suficientes para que en caso de caída terminaran con algún hueso roto, ayudará a que Granger se calmara, después de todo entre más miedo tuviera la persona era más difícil de controlar una escoba, y por más que odiaba a los sangre sucia, Hermione Granger se había convertido sin saberlo en su pequeño experimento de instrucción mágica y sería una pena que su primer experimento terminará en la enfermería con algo roto —pero son seguras para enseñar en la medida de lo posible a usarlas, no son recomendadas para carreras o jugar Quidditch— 

—¿Tu tienes una?— preguntó la chica Gryffindor curiosa

—Por supuesto, una Nimbus 2000— contesto Leo de inmediato mientras apartaba el libro más lejos para poder poner los codos en la mesa, ciertamente se había aburrido de leer por lo que agradeció que Granger quisiera hablar de otra cosa

—¿No era esa la más nueva del mercado?—Hermione recordó vagamente haberla visto en uno de los aparadores cuando visitó el callejón Diagon con ayuda de la profesora McGonagall el día que llegó su carta de Hogwarts 

—Hasta el momento lo es— una pequeña sonrisa presumida apareció en sus labios —la compre poco después de que cumplí los once— recordó el berrinche que había hecho Draco cuando su tío Lucius solo le permitió comprar la suya, prometiendo que la de Draco llegaría su cumpleaños solo para que ese día Lucius estuviera fuera del país por trabajo, por lo que no pudieron comprar la dichosa escoba

—Oh cierto, que tienes mucho dinero, lo había olvidado— murmuró Hermione arreglándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja —¿Es por eso que siempre estás aquí?— preguntó después de divagar un rato, Leo la miró confundido

—¿Qué?— la chica se acomodo en su silla y le dio una mirada a madame Pince que pasaba por ahí, la mujer le dio a cada uno una sonrisa alegre, contenta de que dos niños tan jóvenes estuvieran tan interesados en los libros antes de ir hasta su mesa y continuar con lo que sea que hiciera, Hermione esperó hasta que pareció que la mujer estaba concentrada en lo que hacía para contestar

—Bueno, es que, pensé que si tenías mucho dinero entonces seguramente todos te buscan por eso, así que te escondes en la biblioteca para evitarlos fuera de las clases— explicó a grandes rasgos, sin mencionar que Lavender se la pasaba toda la mañana hablando con Parvati sobre lo impaciente que estaba por ganar la atención de Prince fuera de clase

Leo se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo cierto que era en gran medida aquello, aunque últimamente huía más de Draco y sus reproches que de los miserables que lo buscaban por su favor —¿Entonces qué haces tú? ¿por qué te escondes en la biblioteca?— preguntó evadiendo la respuesta de lo anterior, no quería parecer alguien solitario frente a una Gryffindor. Hermione definitivamente no esperaba eso por lo que su semblante cayó y se volvió sombrío 

—No me escondo… es solo que… no nada— murmuró agitando su mano y fijando su mirada en los libros que había sacado para hacer la tarea. Leo aquí vio su oportunidad...

—¿No tienes amigos?— preguntó directamente y sin culpa ganándose una mirada herida de la niña que negó con un movimiento brusco de cabeza que hizo su cabello erizarse más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando Leo noto que los ojos marrones se volvieron cristalinos se enderezo y adoptó la mejor cara ofendida que conocía —Que raro porque creí que nosotros éramos amigos— Hermione levantó tan rápido la cabeza que Leo pensó que se había lastimado el cuello

La Gryffindor le dio una mirada impresionada que le duró poco más que un par de minutos e hicieron a Leo replantearse su plan de educar a la nacida muggles, en medio de sus pensamientos quedó confundido cuando Hermione dejó de mirarlo con sorpresa para pasar a reír. Prince la miró con seriedad pensando que había gracioso en todo el asunto o si la niña había enloquecido o tenido un shock tremendo

—¡Ya! Casi caigo... — exclamó Granger cuando dejó de reír y una simpática sonrisa fue la única señal precedente de la carcajada 

—¿Perdón?— Hermione amplió su sonrisa y una nota de tristeza cayó en sus ojos

—Eso; casi lo creí. Eres bueno debo de admitirlo. Por un momento pensé que… pero luego recordé que eras un Slytherin, astucia es algo que Salazar Slytherin admiraba de sus estudiantes— Leo se debatió entre ofenderse o reírse por la mirada acusadora que le dio la niña —No se que quieras de mí, dudo que sea algo importante— declaró con seguridad, sin duda alguna de que Prince simplemente había montado una escena para hacerse con su amistad y lealtad

Leo se alejó de la mesa recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, dedicándole una mirada evaluadora a Hermione, no creyó que alguien como ella se diera cuenta de su pequeño juego, siempre se salía con la suya incluso con Draco que era muy consciente de las tetras que solía hacer para manipular a la gente. Sin duda Hermione era una bruja muy perspicaz e inteligente

—Te diré, lo que necesito de ti….—la niña levantó la nariz —Es que seamos amigos secretos— susurró, mirando a madame Pince sobre su hombro, la mujer seguía entretenida en algo

—¿secretos?— repitió Hermione no muy segura de lo que Leo decía, el de ojos verdes asintió 

—Para ambos ya queda claro que tus compañeros son unos idiotas. En especial Potter y Weasley, sería muy malo si dan cuenta que eres mi amiga. No quiero ser pesimista pero se ven que son del tipo de personas que pueden molestarte físicamente— Hermione alzó una ceja irónica, sin embargo su rostro se torno triste cuando una idea cruzó su mente

—Y tu no quieres que te vean con una nacida de muggles— había quedado claro desde su primera reunión que a Prince le desagradan los de su clase, y suponiendo que todos decían que los Slytherin venían del mismo costal entonces la casa entera odiaba a los suyos, era lógico pensar que si lo veían con ella mancharía la imagen que tenía que mantener como Lord. 

Leo se percató de lo que niña pensaba y una pizca de verdadera simpatía llegó a él, después de todo el mismo era hijo de una sangre sucia, o eso le había dicho Snape cuando preguntó por su madre, así que era más sangre sucia que mestizo considerando el estado de sangre de su padre.

—¿Sinceramente? Me importa poco, yo soy el que está en la cima de la pirámide, si alguno de ellos quiere subir necesita de mi y mi titulo, dudo que sean tan estúpidos como para decirme algo que me haga odiarlos y tenerlos en mi lado malo, después de todo yo también tengo el apoyo de la familia Malfoy— explico sencillamente, y aunque era mayor parte verdad era algo que Hermione necesitaba saber para que no tuviera algo de qué preocuparse, además de los estúpidos leones 

Hermione Granger le dio una mirada incierta unos segundo antes de mostrar otra sonrisa, esta vez una feliz

—Si, podemos ser amigos secretos—

* * *

—Ese idiota de Potter— Leo cerró su baúl y admiro el cambio de color en la magia del objeto; su baúl tenía un hechizo poderoso de privacidad, todo aquel que quisiera abrirlo que no fuera él sufriría terribles consecuencias, perfecto para dañar a cualquiera, incluso un mago entrenado maestro de pociones —Seguramente jamás a volado en escoba y por eso se metió a defender a Longbottom— Draco estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, esperándolo para que ambos pudieran ir a la lección de vuelo juntos

Malfoy sintió que Leo había tenido suficiente de su ley del hielo y decidió volver a hablarle durante la cena, incluso le había deseado suerte en su detención con el semigigante. Hasta ahora en todas las clases tuvo a Draco como compañero de asiento, no es que se quejara, después de todo siempre podía ir con Hannah Abbott cuando tuviera que estar con Hufflepuff o Ernie Mcmillan lo haría en caso de Ravenclaw

—No creo que todo el problema fuera por culpa de Potter— comentó mientras salía de la habitación, Draco inmediatamente resopló con fastidio

—No lo defiendas, que no supiera de la sociedad mágica no justifica su idiotez de rechazarte— Leo suspiró cansado al mismo tiempo que alcanzaban la sala común de Slytherin, Theo y Zabini les esperaban junto con Crabbe y Goyle, amargamente adoptó su cara neutral —Estoy esperando especialmente que Granger termine cayendo de su escoba— Leo se obligó a no rodar los ojos exasperado, pensando en que probablemente eso nunca ocurriría por los consejos que le había dado a la chica, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios cuando recordó la treta que había acordado con la niña

—Solo tu puedes esperar a que una sangre sucia pueda si quiera volar una escoba— Theo parecía divertido con el asunto, Draco de inmediato se puso a la defensiva 

—También espero que tengas una desafortunada visita al hospital, Nott— Theo se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado, exasperado Leo miró la confrontación con curiosidad, debido a las salidas apresuradas no se había dado cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos tenían peleas a diario en la sala común hasta que Draco le contó furioso de ellas

—Lo dudo, este verano estuve practicando en mi Nimbus 2000. Aunque creo que tu no tienes una ¿que era? ¿Una Comet 260?— Draco inmediatamente se sonrojo, girándose, le dedicó una mirada acusadora a Leo que era la persona que probablemente le había dicho de su escoba a Nott, olvidando por completo que le había contado a Vincent y Gregory. Leo se mostró ofendido pero la risita de Nott lo fastidio más

—Seguramente le diste tres buenas caídas antes de seguirle el ritmo a la escoba, Theo— comentó ganándose las risas de los presentes, incluso los de años mayores que también se encontraban ahí, su amigo se sonrojo levemente, menos que Draco ahora que el chico rubio lo miraba con una nota de agradecimiento —Ahora vamos, odio llegar tarde a las clases— exasperado notó que todos obedecían, por el rabillo del ojo notó que incluso las niñas se levantaban de sus lugares y le seguían

El camino fue considerablemente más rápido al que hacían para llegar al comedor todas las mañanas, el sol de la tarde hizo a Leo arrugar la nariz disgustado, no estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en los jardines a menos que fuera por completo necesario, y él no consideraba necesario asistir a esta lección. Llegaron al lugar de la lección donde dos hileras de escobas estaban alineadas una frente a la otra, los gryffindor todavía no habían llegado por lo que se sumieron en una corta conversación sobre las optativas que tenían que escoger el próximo año

No fue hasta diez minutos después que el grupo de alumnos de túnicas rojas llegó en un desordenado grupo, todos hablando en voz innecesariamente alta. Sus ojos alcanzaron la figura de Hermione en el grupo de Gryffindor por encima del hombro de Zabini, la chica levantó una mano para saludar antes de darse cuenta de su error y hacer de cuenta que en realidad se iba a arreglar el pelo, Leo le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué le sonríes a una sangre sucia?— reclamó Draco a su lado ganando la atención de Prince, Leo le mostró un gesto confundido cubriendo el sobresalto que sintió por ser descubierto muy rápido

—Perdón, creí que tu estabas comprometido con Pansy—exclamó en voz débil evitando de alguien más alcanzará a escucharlo, Draco frunció el ceño confundido por el cambio de tema, pero Leo sonrió cuando el rubio no dijo nada de estar comprometido con la chica Parkinson —Pero si crees que Granger es mejor no te juzgare, es notablemente menos escandalosa que Pansy— declaró contento de ver el horror en la cara de Malfoy, se relajó cuando vio detrás de él como la profesora Hooch se acercaba a ellos caminando por el prado

—Yo no me refiero a- — 

—Bueno ¿que están esperando?— exclamó Hooch interrumpiendo lo que sea que Draco iba a decir, Leo le dio una mirada contenta que le indico a Draco que había sido engañado —Cada uno a una escoba ¡Rápido!— Leo obedeció acercándose a la escoba de la orilla, Draco refunfuñó cuando tomó lugar a su lado y sonrió con burla cuando notó que ambos quedaron frente a Hermione y Longbottom

—Suerte en la lección— deseo Malfoy con burla, Leo viro los ojos antes de asentir en dirección a Hermione

—Extiendan su mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan “Arriba”—Leo hizo lo indicado mientras miraba la escoba de Hermione dar un par de vueltas en el suelo antes de que llegara a la mano de la niña. Draco comenzó a reír cuando la escoba de Longbottom no se movió ni un centímetro 

—Quien lo diría ¿Tienes miedo, Longbottom?— preguntó burlón mientras la profesora Hooch indicaba otra ola de “Arriba” para que se movieran las otras escobas, Hermione le dio una mirada suplicante a Leo que levantó una ceja notando que Neville estaba cabizbajo. El pequeño Lord dio una mirada a los demás hasta que descubrió otro punto a donde dirigir la atención de su amigo casi hermano

Leo codeo a Draco a tiempo para ver a Weasley ser golpeado por la escoba en la nariz. Ambos slytherin rieron, Hermione bufó mientras Neville recogió directamente la escoba 

—Ahora monten en ella— ordenó la profesora paseándose por las hileras corrigiendo las posturas, Leo notó que Hermione copio por completo su postura mientras que Draco hacia lo que le daba en gana siendo corregido mientras Potter y Weasley reían desde su lugar, Prince negó cuando se percató de las orejas rojas de amigo y la fuerza que usaba para sostener el palo de la escoba. Esos dos tendrán problemas, pensó recordando lo rencoroso que era Draco

—Ahora, cuando suene el silbato, den una pata al suelo, elévense uno o dos metros y bajen ¿Entendido? Uno… Dos...— Leo miró temeroso como Longbottom pateaba el piso antes y se elevaba con rapidez más allá de los dos metros, le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que detuviera cualquier idea cuando ella estaba por patear el suelo. Todos rompieron las filas para ver el espectáculo. Leo le dio una mirada significativa a la profesora que seguía ordenandole a Neville que bajara

_Está aterrado es obvio que no…_ Sintió sus propias manos picar cuando vio a Neville inclinar demasiado la escoba cuando ya estaba más allá de los seis metros

—¡Profesora!— gritó Weasley desde su lugar probablemente para que Hooch hiciera algo para detener la caída de Longbottom, pero Leo quiso hechizarlo por provocar lo contrario cuando la profesora volteo a ver al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que Neville alcanzaba los nueve metros y finalmente caía de la escoba, Leo estuvo seguro de que todos cerraron los ojos ante el horrible sonido del chico cuando llegó al suelo

—¡Neville!— gritó Hermione a su lado cuando corrió a donde el chico, Leo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sostenía su mano hasta que lo soltó. La profesora Hooch estaba muy asustada cuando se acercó al niño para levantarlo del suelo

—Vaya sangre pura— murmuró Pansy, Leo tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que pensaba lo mismo ¿Qué clase de niño mágico era Longbottom? Hooch se giró de inmediato a ellos, Leo le sostuvo la mirada enojado ¿Y que clase de profesora era ella que no pudo controlar esta situación? 

—No deben de usar las escobas mientras llevó al señor Longbottom a la enfermería. Si veo a alguno en el aire será expulsado antes de que pueda decir Quidditch— los ojos dorados de Hooch le dieron una mirada específica a los slytherin, Leo supo que los había escuchado. Todos vieron como Longbottom se retiraba cojeando, soltando quejidos pequeños, Leo suspiro exasperado cuando Draco comenzó a reír

—¿Han visto su cara? ¡Estaba aterrorizado!— Leo de inmediato vio a Crabbe y Goyle reír con fuerza y exageración, por el rabillo del ojo notó que los Gryffindor se acercaban a ellos con muecas de desagrado, lo que faltaba, una pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sabiamente se hizo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Hermione se acercaba a él con una bola de cristal y humo blanco dentro, lo reconoció al instante

—¡Cállate, Malfoy!— una de las gemelas Patil exigió, Hermione le tendió la recordadora 

—No se donde queda la enfermería, creo que deberias de dársela a Neville— Leo negó tratando de regresarle el objeto 

—Es un Gryffindor— Hermione viro los ojos

—¿Oh, acaso te gusta ese intento de mago?— el tono chillón de la voz de Pansy zumbó en sus oídos, al estar lejos de la chica fuera de las clases había olvidado lo irritante que era 

—Y un sangre pura— repuso Hermione también habiendo escuchado la discusión que tenían los otros no muy lejos de ellos, Leo se percató de que Lavender Brown estaba mirando en su dirección, la sorpresa notable en sus rasgos, maldijo antes de tomar la esfera

—No sabia que te gustaban del tipo llorones, Parvati—

—Como sea— exclamó Leo alejándose de Hermione mientras sonreía a Lavender y guiñaba un ojo, la muchacha jadeo sorprendida y sonrojada, seguramente olvidaría lo que vio a cambio de este nuevo recuerdo

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Draco mirando la recordadora en las manos de Leo, de inmediato quiso meter el objeto en su bolsillo pero su amigo se movió más rápido quitándosela —Oh, es la cosa que la señora Longbottom le envió esta mañana a su nieto— exclamó girando la esfera en su mano que brillo por la luz del sol, Leo suspiro recordando el incidente del desayuno del que tanto se había quejado Draco

—Dámela, Draco— 

—Dámela, Malfoy— 

Draco miró confundido y curioso entre Leo y Potter, ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y extendían sus manos esperando por el objeto. Prince miró con burla a Potter que le dedicaba una mirada ceñuda y confundida, Hermione se movió detrás del niño que vivió y le dirigió una mirada esperanzada a Leo que regresó para mirar a su amigo con seguridad, esperando a que le regresará la recordadora. La sospecha de que algo iría mal surgió cuando Draco sonrió con malicia en respuesta

—¿Saben qué? ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que Longbottom la busque en… no sé, la copa de un árbol?— Leo se movió de inmediato

—Entrega la recordadora, Draco, ahora— ordeno suavemente, esperando que su amigo obedeciera y casi parecía que lo iba a hacer hasta que Potter se puso a su altura y lo empujó por el hombro 

—¡Es de Neville, no de Prince! ¡Entrégalo!— exigió Potter con convicción, Leo bufo molesto cuando vio a Draco subir a la escoba

—¡Si tanto la quieres ven a buscarla, Potter!— Draco pateó el suelo elevándose de inmediato, Leo soltó un siseo molesto

—No, Henry, la profesora Hooch dijo- — pero antes de que Hermione terminará Potter golpeó el suelo con el pie elevándose y siguiendo a Draco —Que testarudo— exclamó mirando a su compañero elevarse

—Ni que lo digas— susurró a su lado mirando que su amigo y Potter tenían una discusión en el cielo, una loca idea llegó a él cuando vio a ambos comenzar una carrera. 

Ya estoy detenido de todas formas. Pensó brevemente antes de montar la escoba que aún sostenía en una de sus manos y golpeó el suelo para elevarse, escucho apenas el quejido de Hermione cuando se elevó, de inmediato tomó carrera para alcanzar a Draco y acortar la ventaja que ya le tenían. Repentinamente tanto Draco como Potter se detuvieron 

—....para defenderte, Malfoy— Potter estaba de espaldas así que no entendió porque repentinamente Draco sonrió con malicia hasta que Leo lo pasó y fue directamente a donde su amigo rubio —por supuesto, Prince, aunque no creo que te sea de mucha ayuda aquí— comentó con tono amargo, Leo levantó una ceja ofendido

—¿Ayudar? Yo solo vengo por la recordadora— respondió antes de lanzarse a Draco y quitarle sin mucho esfuerzo el objeto, su amigo le dedicó una mirada enojada que prometía otras dos semanas de la ley del hielo pero no le prestó importancia. Inmediatamente comenzó a descender, no faltaba mucho para que Hooch volviera y no quería meterse en problemas, aunque tal vez no debería de haber volado en primer lugar. 

Repentinamente su vuelo se desvió cuando algo jalo su escoba, una mirada atrás indicó que Potter se había acercado y ahora agitaba las ramas viejas de la cola en un intento vago por detenerlo

—¡Dame la recordadora, Prince!— exigió, Leo giro los ojos molesto antes de acelerar la velocidad de la escoba para alejarse, Potter le siguió de cerca. Vuela muy bien el idiota, pensó tratando de perderlo pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos el chico Potter se mantenía muy cerca de él a pesar de sus maniobras

—¡Leo!— gritó Draco a lo lejos también acercándose, el momento en que se distrajo redujo la velocidad mientras que Potter se acercó demasiado antes de poder maniobrar con rapidez, la propia escoba de Leo vibro y se negó a moverse, y pasó lo inevitable, ambos chocaron

Leo gimió de dolor mientras se sostenía de la escoba con fuerza, verificando que no estaba cayendo, Potter también se alejó sacudiendo la cara y acomodándose las gafas, Leo repentinamente se dio cuenta de que sostenía la escoba con las dos manos y que la recordadora ya no estaba en ellas, miró el suelo al mismo tiempo que Potter, ambos compartieron una mirada antes de zambullirse.

Leo alcanzó a reconocer el grito de alguien llamándolo pero solo se concentró en la cosa esférica y lo cerca que se veía cada vez más el pasto de los jardines, estiró una mano y sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro, Potter le imitó, los dos estaban parejos, el suelo demasiado cerca, la recordadora brillo por el rayo de luz que le alcanzó

—¡SEÑOR PRINCE!— 

—¡SEÑOR POTTER!— 

Las dos escobas se enderezaron a penas para evitar el suelo, el chico Potter voló otro poco antes de aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que la de Prince se detuvo poco después de enderezarse, el chico slytherin tenía su brazo derecho cerca de su cuerpo mientras que la izquierda sostenía con dificultad la escoba. Ambos se acercaron a los profesores que les veían con dureza, Henry miró el suelo con pena acercándose a McGonagall mientras que Leo le dio una mirada rencorosa al profesor Snape que el de ojos negros evitó a favor del otro alumno de slytherin volando

—¡Señor Malfoy! Baje en este instante— mandó el hombre de túnicas oscuras, el tercer volador bajo y se acercó, su caminar era inseguro pero su rostro demostraba nada de nervios

—Vengan conmigo— ordenó de inmediato la mujer de sombrero puntiagudo, ambos slytherin miraron inquisitivamente a su jefe de casa a la espera de órdenes pero la jefa de Gryffindor dio un carraspeo con la garganta —Los tres— aclaró mirando a los niños de túnicas verdes que le miraron inseguros

—Minerva si me permites- — intervino el profesor Snape con voz peligrosamente baja, su hijo supo de inmediato que si bien no se veía enojado estaba furioso por dentro y si se iban con él en ese instante probablemente estarían castigados hasta las vacaciones de Yule, por fortuna la profesora de Transformaciones interrumpió la queja

—Severus, también soy la subdirectora, que los tres vengan conmigo— habló con seguridad, el jefe de la casa verde retrocedió, la bruja se vio satisfecha y empezó a andar con los tres estudiantes de primero detrás de ella. Rápidamente el cuarteto camino por varios pasillos, los menores sosteniendo las escobas gastadas de la práctica.

Leo iba en medio de los otros dos, Draco a su derecha parecía que había tragado algo amargo pero miraba con orgullo al frente mientras que a su izquierda Potter miraba el suelo con la mirada en blanco, su postura algo tensa.

—¿Qué crees que pase?— preguntó en un susurro Draco, Leo le miró molesto.

—Si no quiere regresar con su jefe de casa, señor Malfoy, permanezca callado— habló al frente la profesora McGonagall, Draco de inmediato mantuvo la boca cerrada, finalmente los cuatro se detuvieron frente a una estatua de un hipogrifo, Leo frunció el ceño sospechoso —Plumas de azúcar— exclamó McGonagall y la gárgola se movió, mostrando una escaleras giratorias —Potter, Prince, suban y expliquen lo que han hecho— ordenó, Leo se adelantó con precaución, su brazo dolorido todavía cerca de su pecho, sentía terribles punzadas en el hombro

—¿No nos acompaña, Profesora?— preguntó Potter mirando a la educadora, McGonagall miró al último primer año detrás de ella

—Luego de que me encargue del señor Malfoy— explicó, Leo se hubiera reído de la cara pálida de su amigo si no fuera por el dolor de su brazo. Potter pareció satisfecho antes de subir las escaleras, Leo le siguió

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron a una puerta que Leo tocó con suavidad, mientras más pronto terminaran más pronto podría ir a la enfermería por su lesión 

—Adelante— llegó el permiso amortiguado por la madera, Leo le dio un gesto a Potter para que abriera, el chico Gryffindor frunció el ceño pero abrió para después pasar, Leo siguió después, deteniendo brevemente su paso cuando notó que las escaleras los habían llevado a una oficina extraña y circular, por los cuadros en las paredes supo donde estaba: la oficina del director —Oh, señor Potter, señor Prince, que gusto verlos— el mismo director estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, apartó la pluma que estaba utilizando, Leo notó que Potter se tensaba

—¿Pero qué hacen ahí de pie? Pasen, pasen y tomen asiento ¿Gustan un dulce de limón?— Leo se acercó de inmediato a una de las sillas dejando la escoba recargada en el costado para poder sentarse correctamente, Potter dudo unos segundos en acercarse antes de tomar asiento en la otra silla, su postura jorobada y nerviosa, el niño Potter negó al dulce con la cabeza

—No, gracias— susurró Leo, aun sin saber qué diablos hacían con el director, no es que se quejara, prefería esto que estar con Snape 

—Y díganme ¿Qué les parece Hogwarts hasta ahora?— preguntó el director poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, Leo notó el anillo de Jefe Supremo en uno de los dedos

—Es… ¿interesante?— comentó Potter a su lado haciendo que levantara la vista, los ojos azules del director chocaron con los suyos

—Ciertamente lo es, joven Henry, ¿y usted? ¿Que piensa joven Prince?— Leo entre cerró los ojos cuando sintió una punzada más grave de dolor en su hombro pero se negó a quejarse

—Es Lord Prince, director Dumbledore— corrigió con voz suave, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Potter girarse hacia él con rapidez, Dumbledore asintió lentamente con la cabeza

—Oh sí, lo olvidaba. Disculpeme, pero a veces olvido las reglas de la alta sociedad mágica—excuso, Leo estuvo seguro de que ese no era el caso, no tomando en cuenta que Dumbledore tenía control sobre su asiento en el Wizengamot y lo tendría hasta que cumpliera los 17 —pero no creo que hayan venido aquí para hablar de eso ¿Que los ha traído aquí esta tarde, muchachos?— Potter le dio una mirada suplicante, Leo frunció el ceño

—La profesora McGonagall nos envió—comenzó a explicar, repentinamente Potter le dio una mirada aterrorizada que hizo a Leo confundirse pero continuó—Estábamos en la lección de vuelo cuando Neville Longbottom cayó de su escoba y se lastimó— Potter entonces se sentó en el borde de la silla, adelantándose y ganando la atención del director

—Se lastimó la muñeca, o eso fue lo que oí que dijo la profesora Hooch, después de eso Prince tomó la recordadora de Neville que se le había caído— Leo abrió la boca para replicar pero recordó que Hermione se la había dado y no quería que Potter se diera cuenta de que ambos tenían una amistad, suficiente tenía con Draco sospechando —Trate de quitarsela pero Malfoy se la quitó primero y luego dijo que la pondría en una copa de algún árbol, entonces yo...— Potter se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que lo que diría le traería problemas pero retomó rápidamente la confesión, Leo miro confundido el gesto, o Potter era idiota y no tenía sentido de preservación o tenía una confianza ciega en el director

—Subí a mi escoba, ignorando la orden de la profesora Hooch de que nadie podía volar en su ausencia, trate de alcanzar a Malfoy para que me diera la recordadora pero luego llegó Prince, volando también, y le quitó la esfera a Malfoy para después irse— el director se notaba muy atento a la historia, un grado de orgullo brillando en sus ojos

—¿Y por qué se unió usted, joven Leonard?— preguntó mirando en su dirección, Leo resoplo por el uso tan vulgar de su nombre y que pasó por alto su título

—Por que yo había recogido la esfera para dársela a Longbottom, señor, iba a ir a la enfermería después de la clase y entregarla. No me pareció correcto que mi amigo Draco jugara con ella y no estaba seguro de que Potter fuera a entregarla si él la obtenía— Potter le dio una mirada escéptica para después mostrarse ofendido

—Es mi compañero de cuarto ¡Por supuesto que iba a dársela!— exclamó molesto, Leo se giró y le dio una mirada dudosa al mismo tiempo que su brazo protestaba por el movimiento

—No estaba seguro de que lo ibas a hacer— repitió, Potter jadeo —Después de todo ¿no fue tu amigo Weasley, uno de los que se comenzó a reír cuando Neville perdió el control?— Potter abrió ligeramente más los ojos, tal vez dándose cuenta que efectivamente el idiota pelirrojo fue parte de la risa colectiva hasta que se dio cuenta de que los slytherin también se reían y se detuvo por tener algo en común con la casa verde

—Muchachos tranquilos— intervino Dumbledore antes de que Potter discutiera, Leo se sentó derecho en su lugar ignorando la punzada de su hombro — ¿Qué pasó después de que tomaste la recordadora, Leonard?— Prince abrió la boca para contestar pero la puerta se abrió y tanto la profesora McGonagall como dos estudiantes mayores, Marcus Flint siendo uno de ellos, entraron a la oficina

—Yo puedo contestar eso, Albus, vi el inicio desde mi oficina, baje para castigarlos y llegue, junto con Severus, cuando el joven Prince estaba por descender— Leo respiro con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que casi todo había sido presenciado por su padre, si lo alcanzaba fuera de esa oficina, estaba seguro de que no vería la luz del dia de mañana. Tío Lucius va a estar furioso, pensó ignorando lo que decía la profesora McGonagall, incluso la mirada preocupada que Potter le estaba dando

Henry había visto al chico mantenerse firme hasta que la profesora llegó, ahora parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse y su piel estaba terriblemente pálida

—… estaban demasiado cerca del suelo cuando Severus y yo los llamamos, alcanzaron a enderezarse apenas, ciertamente no se quien alcanzó o si de verdad alcanzaron la recordadora— terminó la profesora de Transformaciones, los dos chicos mayores miraron a los primeros años, el director también

—¿Quien la tiene?— preguntó mirando inquisitivamente a Potter, el chico se dio cuenta de las miradas expectantes antes de negar

—La tengo yo— declaró Prince, tomando con su mano izquierda la esfera que había tenido todo este tiempo en su mano derecha, McGonagall soltó una risa nerviosa que ocultó rápidamente 

—Te traje a ambos para que pudieras considerar, con un poco de— McGonagall tosió, pero Leo casi podría jurar que dijo “torcedura” —permitir que ambos se unieran al equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas casas, no sé Prince, pero Potter para el puesto de buscador — el otro chico que había venido con McGonagall, y que ahora notaba tenía uniforme de gryffindor, se adelantó 

—¡Eso seria genial, director Dumbledore! ¡El primer buscador de primer año en más de un siglo!— exclamó extasiado, Potter a su lado miraba confundido al chico que ahora Leo podía reconocer como Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, desvió la mirada a Flint que parecía contrariado, Leo asintió en su dirección cuando los ojos oscuros del chico cursaron los suyos, ambos de acuerdo en una cosa, Leo no podría jugar. 

Era obvio que Snape no iba a estar de acuerdo y que, aunque esto se aprobará por el director, Leo no sería parte del equipo, al menos no este año y bajo estas circunstancias, incluso si Potter se unía al equipo de Gryffindor. La sala quedó en silencio cuando Dumbledore junto sus manos frente a él y adoptó una pose pensativa

—Esta bien, siempre y cuando también sirvan una semana de detención por no obedecer a la profesora Hooch— Potter abrió la boca, Wool dio un grito agudo antes de exclamar repetidamente “gracias director, muchas gracias”, Flint se acercó más a la puerta mientras que Minerva luchaba contra la sonrisa que quería mostrar en sus labios

—Gracias Albus— el director movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sus propios ojos mostrando alegría, Leo se sintió ajeno a su júbilo, seguro de que Snape lo mataría en cuanto estuviera en área slytherin por ganar otra semana de detenciones, y tambien por que ahora mismo el brazo le dolía horrores

—Ahora, joven Henry, seria tan amable de llevar al joven Leonard a la enfermería, me temo que no corrió con tanta suerte como usted y su hombro resultó dañado luego del choque de escobas que tuvieron— Leo miró ceñudo al director, receloso de que dijera en voz alta una debilidad que había ocultado en la última hora, de inmediato abrazó protectoramente la extremidad dañada 

—¡Señor Prince! ¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes?— regañó McGonagall detrás de él mientras que Potter le veía con cierto grado de sorpresa 

—No tenía importancia— susurró alejándose del brazo que ya estaba cerca para inspeccionar la lesión

—Ahora, Minerva, deja que se vayan mientras nosotros aclaramos los detalles ¡Vayan, vayan! Sirve que entregan la recordadora al joven Longbottom juntos— Leo se levantó de inmediato dejando la escoba en el asiento, le dio un cabeceo a Flint al pasar 

—Gracias director— susurró cuando salió de la oficina, en las escaleras escucho el paso apresurado del niño que vivió corriendo detrás de él. Lo ignoró a favor de llegar lo más rápido posible al ala del hospital

Sorprendentemente Potter se quedó callado el inicio del camino, solo siguiéndolo en silencio permitiendo que Leo pudiera pensar en lo que sería su segunda idiotez cometida en Hogwarts. Ahora no solo tenía otra semana de detención, si no que Snape rondaría sobre él como halcón. Además ¿qué había pasado con Draco? Probablemente McGonagall también le había dado detención, Lucius estaría muy furioso cuando se enterara y suponiendo que era parte de la junta de padres no tardaría mucho en saberlo

Podían considerarse muertos para cuando llegaran a la mansión en las vacaciones de Yule

—¿De verdad ibas a devolver la recordadora de Neville?— Leo resoplo, parecía que Potter no podía cerrar la boca mucho tiempo, para su fortuna faltaba poco para llegar a la enfermería

—por supuesto Potter ¿Para qué la quiero? Tengo dinero suficiente en mis bóvedas para comprarme unas mil de esas— el chico de gryffindor resoplo, Leo le dio una mirada intrigada

—Claro, eres rico como todos— exclamó molesto, Leo sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa ganándose la mirada del chico que vivió, un dolor agudo en su brazo lo hizo detenerse repentinamente pero no logro quitarle la sonrisa de sus labios

—¿Me vas a decir que tú no? Seguramente tienes suficiente dinero con las bóvedas de los Potter— sin contar las bóvedas Black, pensó distraídamente cuando notó el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, el silencio que llegó en respuesta lo hizo mirar al contrario, Potter no parecía ser del tipo que se quedaba callado por lo que sorprendió de verlo mirando en su dirección confundido, Leo levantó una ceja —¿Si sabes de esas bóvedas, no?— preguntó dudoso Potter siguió confundido

—¿Bóvedas?— repitió como si no entendiera aquello, Leo rió nervioso, porque si Potter no sabía de las reglas políticas de los sangre pura era una cosa insignificante comparado con la ignorancia de la fortuna Potter y sus propios derechos

—Bóvedas, Potter, ¿acaso también tienes problemas con audición?— pregunto entre sarcástico y nervioso, esta vez pareció que el gryffindor entendía algo, y era la parte que no le importaba a Leo

—¡Por supuesto que te escucho bien!—reclamó Henry ofendido mientras se acomodaba los lentes —es solo que- — 

—¡Leo!— gritó Draco interrumpiendo la discusión, Potter de inmediato se enderezó y se mostró cauteloso, Leo miró preocupado a su amigo que caminaba en su dirección —Leo estuve esperándote, note que no estabas bien cuando McGonagall te llevó— explicó, sus ojos grises clavados en el brazo derecho de Prince, Leo estaba por hablar cuando Potter bufo ganándose la atención de Draco que pareció darse cuenta de su presencia —¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a despedirte de Longbottom porque te expulsaron?— 

Por un momento, Leo se sintió bien al ver que su amigo de la infancia lo empujaba levemente atrás para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y protegerlo, pero recordó lo que estaba discutiendo con Potter antes así que debía de frenar cualquier cosa que pasara antes de que Draco metiera la pata, otra vez 

—Draco no- 

—De hecho, Malfoy— Potter se enderezo, una sonrisa traviesa llegó a sus labios, Leo maldijo por olvidar que este idiota tampoco se iba a quedar callado —debo informarte que no me voy a ningún lado, en realidad me uniré al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor—

—¿En serio?— exclamó Draco mirando a Leo en busca de una respuesta contraria, pero Leo solo pudo suspirar antes de explicar y esperar la inevitable explosión

—McGonagall le contó al director lo que vio y él lo aprobó, Potter puede unirse como buscador— Leo sintió como hubiera comido tierra sabiendo que la misma posibilidad no sería extendida a él, Draco notó su mueca y probablemente pensó que la oportunidad de Potter no sé aplicaba a Prince porque se giró rápidamente al chico Gryffindor que aún sonreía

—¿Te causa gracia no? ¿Crees que estás por encima de todos? ¿Qué las reglas no se aplican a ti?— Potter dudo en su sonrisa un momento, tal vez no entendiendo porque Draco estaba tan molesto si Leo podía participar también, de inmediato intervino

—Draco de verdad- trató de explicar pero el rubio le tomó de los hombros y lo apartó, Leo siseó de dolor y no pudo luchar contra su amigo

—Te reto a un duelo a medianoche en el salón de trofeos— declaró Malfoy con seguridad al niño que vivió. Leo se recompuso

—¡Draco!— llamó alarmado, Potter tenía una mirada confundida que le duró apenas unos segundos

—Bien— acepto, Leo le dio una mirada sorprendida, Potter era un idiota, Draco sonrió

—Ahí te espero, lleva a Weasley contigo, que sea tu segundo, yo llevaré a Leo— explicó cortamente, Prince comenzó a negar, no dispuesto a entrar en lo que sea que Draco estaba tratando de hacer

—Estare esperando— anunció Potter dándose vuelta, alejándose de ellos luego de darle una sonrisa tranquila a Leo que se vio incapaz de responder. Cuando el chico desapareció de su vista Leo jadeo mientras enfrentaba a su amigo que sostenía una cara satisfecha

—¡Por Merlín Draco! ¿Qué hiciste? Si te atrapan podría castigarte— deliro, haciendo una mueca cuando movió su brazo derecho, su mueca de dolor hizo a Draco mirarlo con preocupación, con delicadeza le tomó de su brazo izquierdo y tiró de él para guiarlo a la enfermería

—No será peor que el mes de detención que tengo y los veinte puntos que perdí de Slytherin— susurró mirando el pasillo en busca de más interrupciones

—¿¡Qué!? ¿McGonagall te detuvo y quitó puntos?— preguntó mareado, sus escudos de oclumancia fallaron unos segundos permitiéndole ver el pasillo brillando en magia dorada, unos rastros de magia naranja flotando en el aire ¿Quién…?

—Si, fue por desobedecer las reglas, tiene sentido, fui el primer en elevarme en la escoba— explicó Draco llamando su atención, sus escudos volvieron a su lugar y los rastros de magia desaparecieron de su vista

—No quiero ni saber qué dirá tío Lucius de esto— susurró, sintió a su amigo estremecerse a su lado, era obvio que apenas recordaba que Snape se encargaría de avisar al mayor de los Malfoy —Eso fue irresponsable Draco, si solo me hubieras dado la recordadora...— no pudo evitar reprochar a pesar de que siempre evitaba ser quien regaña a Draco, suficiente tenían ambos con tia Cissy, tal vez les faltaba a ambos un larga charla con ella 

—Perdón, estaba muy molesto—Leo le dio una mirada insegura a Draco, porque su amigo nunca era capaz de disculparse sin que pelearán primero, los Malfoy nunca se disculpan —Ese estúpido Potter, ¿y porque no te ofrecieron lo mismo?— preguntó curioso, Leo soltó una risa nerviosa

—Lo hicieron—aseguró ganándose una mirada sorprendida del rubio —Creo que McGonagall quería hacerlo equitativo porque pensó que Potter había tomado la recordadora y no pudo retractarse cuando supo que en realidad yo la alcance— mostró la pelotita en su mano que ahora Draco veía con cierto rencor, razonable si contaban con que esa cosa les había conseguido un terrible castigo

—¿Tú la alcanzaste? ¿Y con el brazo herido? Seguramente ganaremos la copa este año— exclamó esperanzado Draco, Leo negó

—Dudo que Snape me deje jugar, puede que el director lo aprobara pero Snape sigue siendo mi jefe de casa— y mi padre, añadió mentalmente sabiendo que Draco pensó lo mismo pero estaban en los pasillos, lejos de la seguridad de Slytherin y por lo tanto en un lugar en donde cualquiera podría escucharlo —no estará muy contento con eso— 

—Odio a mi padrino— aseguró Draco. 

Leo quiso asegurarle que él también pero ya habían alcanzado la puerta y no sería apreciado por la enfermera que se quejara de un maestro. Y de verdad necesitaba que le arreglaran el brazo

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado: 18 de Diciembre de 2019  
> Palabras: 3547
> 
> Próximo capítulo: El niño que vivió
> 
> Nota de autor: 
> 
> Solo puedo decir que este es mi primer proyecto de Harry Potter. Debo de resaltar que esta historia tendrá como pareja principal Henry Potter x Leonard Prince (Harry Potter). 
> 
> Debido a que leí varias historias de gemelos Potter en donde el gemelo de Harry se enamora de este y por varias razones el amor no es correspondido (odio al patán). Así que pensé en escribir una historia donde Harry y su gemelo vivan juntos felices por siempre.
> 
> Si Fred y George Weasley pueden ¿Por qué ellos no? 
> 
> Si deciden seguir leyendo después de saber esto espero que la historia les guste y que puedan seguirla hasta el final. 
> 
> Nos leemos próximamente
> 
> Al


End file.
